Gamer's Grimm
by NightsShad0w
Summary: "The Gamer" an ability based around turning its user into an RPG character... I guess it's my turn to play the game. Let's see where I end up. I don't own RWBY and fair warning first few chapters aren't in Remnant(better desc. in my opening spiel) SI-Gamer, M for I curse... a lot...
1. Main OC

**Cole Flannchadh  
Title: Vigilante**

 **Class: Druid  
LV: 16**

 **EXP: 3915/16000  
**

 **Hp: 1800/1800 [Regen: 1/sec]  
**

 **Mp: 2025 [Regen: 2.2/sec]  
**

 **Str: 26  
**

 **Dex: 52  
**

 **Vit: 20  
**

 **Int: 46  
**

 **Wis: 22  
**

 **Cha: 11  
**

 **Luck: 26  
**

 **STAT POINTS: 15  
**

 **Money: $1086**

 **[Skills]**

 **{Gamer's Mind}LV:MAX  
{Gamer's Body}LV:MAX**

 **{Dancer's Grace}LV:MAX  
{Gambit's Gig}LV:27  
{Primal Ferocity}LV:1  
{Unarmed}LV:6**

 **{Scythe}LV:12**

 **{Knife}LV:1**

 **{Firearms}LV:8**

 **{Elemental Mastery}LV:37**

 **{Bullet Time}LV:30  
{Thunder Thighs}LV:7**

 **{Intimidate}LV:5  
{Stealth}LV:14**

 **{Free Movement}LV:23  
{High Jump}LV:6  
{Tumble}LV:4  
{Observation}LV:15**

 **{Perception}LV:MAX**

 **{Physical Endurance}LV:10**

 **{Crafting}LV:29**

 **{Gunsmithing}LV:1**

 **{Blacksmithing}LV:14**

 **{Tailoring}LV:14**

 **{Sleight of Hand}LV:18**

 **{Create ID}LV:1**

 **{Exit ID}LV:1**

 **{Illusion}LV:3**

 **{Confusion}LV:1**

 **{Evasion}LV:MAX**

 **{Modification}LV:8**

 **Affinity:{Ice, Lightning} 14%, 43%**

* * *

 **Ivory**

 **Title: Defendant Mage**

 **Class: Sorcerer**

 **LV: 2**

EXP: 175/2000

 **Hp: 325/325 [Regen: .9/sec]  
**

 **Mp: 247.5 [Regen: 1.1/sec]  
**

 **Str: 8  
**

 **Dex: 13  
**

 **Vit: 9  
**

 **Int: 12  
**

 **Wis: 11  
**

 **Cha: 15  
**

 **Luck: 6  
**

 **STAT POINTS: 0  
**

 **Money: $0**

 **[Skills]**

 **{Unarmed/Knife/Wild Magic Mastery}LV:2/1/1  
{Stealth}LV:3**

 **{Perception}LV:MAX**

 **{Physical Endurance}LV:4**

 **{Crafting}LV:16**

 **{Sleight of Hand}LV:8**


	2. Chapter 1

**Firstly this is my first fanfic so please have mercy on me if you don't like the story. Secondly those of you who do enjoy my writing, wish to make some sort of suggestion, or catch screw-ups (grammatical or canon related) on my part please leave a reply and I'll see what I can do to fix or implement ideas (by that I mean if you guys want to have say a 2nd gamer or have ideas on fights/obstacles even enemies please feel free to voice your idea cause I'm not by any means good at planning this sort of thing out). Also I know there's hate around SI's so please have some faith with them. Seriously some of my favorite fics have SI characters and honestly I can understand why people don't like them but they can be really well written and I hope those who hate them can get past that for my story and open up to others if not again I understand where you're coming from so no hard feelings or any of that.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy… WAIT! Almost forgot the first few chapters will not be set in Remnant. If you don't want what basically equates to myself getting thrown The Gamer abilities and basically going tutorial mode then please skip to _ to get to my entry to the World of Remnant! ( If there's nothing there then I haven't gotten that far)**

* * *

My name is Cole Flannchadh I'm fifteen years old and if the text box in front of me that reads "YOU ARE THE GAMER" that I woke up to this morning is anything to go by, my life is going to get very interesting. Rising from the small mattress, that I may as well replace with a concrete slab for all the comfort it gives me, that I call a bed. I immediately do several things. A) slap myself… nope screens still there HUD it still active and I did 5 damage to myself… what the fuck is my STR!? B) Click the notification away, C) Celebrate like NOBODY'S fucking business and, D) 'Status'

 **Cole Flannchadh**

 **LV: 3**

 **EXP: 0/3000**

 **Hp: 325/325 [Regen: .225/sec]**

 **Mp: 180 [Regen: .6/sec]**

 **Str: 14**

 **Dex: 12**

 **Vit: 11**

 **Int: 16**

 **Wis: 14**

 **Cha: 9**

 **Luck: 23**

 **STAT POINTS: 0**

 **Money: $226**

'It's disappointing that I'm not surprised that Luck is my highest stat' I thought as I sifted through the information only for my mind to come to a screeching halt when I got to my money. I quickly jumped around the room lifting decorations, opening drawers, and generally searching the caches of money I had hidden around my room. I'm a paranoid bastard leave me alone. 'Huh, so it's already tossed all my money into my inventory. Good to know now then Skills.'

 **Gamer's Mind: Level-MAX**

 **Disconnected, calm, and thoughtful a typical gamer's mind since there's not much to worry about when you're playing a character. Immunity to mental debuffs such as insanity.**

 **Gamer's Body: Level-MAX**

 **Hp with no chance of bodily harm. Not much else to say besides mentioning you pretty much Wolverine any bodily harm as long as you have more than 0 Hp.**

 **Adrenaline Surge: Level-49 [Active]**

 **Push your body past human limits! A Berserker's bread, butter, and wet dream. Effects: 24% Increase to STR and DEX with ½ of all pain[Not DAMAGE] for 10 seconds. Leveling results in a 1% increase to the stat boost every other level.**

'Wow okay I know I get angry a lot but was that jab with the third skill necessary? Also THREE SKILLS! Awesome but I'll need more if I want any chance at whatever life throws at me…' My specialty has always been deceit, whether that be in games or in life, let's see if I can turn that into my weapon.

Without much thought I pulled an older deck of cards I had off my dresser. I'm missing something like three cards in it and I can't do much about that but I drew the card of the top and focussed my newly gained mana into the card throwing it at the wall. More like into actually. **[Skills "Sleight of Hand" and "Gambit's Gig" have been created through your actions]** 'X-Men and D&D references? How do people get tired of this in FanFics?' I thought chuckling to myself as I pulled the playing card out of the wall. There wasn't a damn scratch on the thing! And looking closer at the small slit that the card had made I could just make out and identical cut into the support beam! That used something like 20 mana and could've probably went threw the plaster on both sides of the wall had the beam not been there. **[Skill "Observation" has been created]** 'Good I can level that up.' I thought as I closed the screen with a bit of concentration. 'And thought controls! Now I don't have to yell skill names if I get into a fight in public.' **[By understanding the uses for thought controls your WIS had gained 1 point]** 'Starting to see how people find that annoying.'

Grabbing my IPhone I got a prompt to sync it for BGM. 'Yes' Only for the time, date, and minimap to suddenly blink into existence on my HUD. 'Oh sweet, let's see GPS explains the minimap which will prove far too useful in the future and the time was what I was looking for… 6:43 am…' Ok I need to scheme.

First I need a specialty. Most games I prefer the Rogue Sub:Assassin for the point of lots of damage if you catch anything off guard. Not to mention sneaking away from a confrontation with a little distraction thanks to Magic would prove Godly if I run into shit above my pay grade... I could go down that route but my stats are already set for me to be a Berserker Sub:Paladin meaning taking lots of hits and being able to hit harder and harder the more pissed off I get for a short period as well as limited Magic capabilities focused on more defense and/or healing.

It'll have to be Rouge. There'll eventually be encounters I can't run from so it'll be in my best interest to dodge damage rather than tank it plus if I keep my same Luck progression then even when I miss my target's head or other obvious crit zones I'll hit something important by accident or when I do kill I'll get even more shit.

With that decided I need a game plan for training and the like. school starts in a week it'll be a good way to up my Int in other words Magic. Which I'll be using for shit like that card throw. Theoretically It'll also mean being able to make weapons purely from mana meaning I'll always have a weapon when I inevitably get jumped by an enemy. However I can't do much training with my family being how it is. Put simply overprotective and a bit insensitive. I reveal The Gamer and I'm not so sure how they'll react. They could just shove me into lock down and call the government which'll more than likely end with me as either a guinea pig or black ops operative. Though the latter ain't necessarily a bad thing I can't risk that guinea pig option. So I need to keep it a secret but I can't come up with anything good if the school calls my parents cause I never showed up or I'm missing from one of my classes. Not to mention if someone sees me get pulled into an Instant Dungeon, get pulled in with me, see me come out of an ID, or something else happens!

Damn it! That gives me one decent option and it has it's own shit storm to deal with and that's running from home. It'll give me all the time I could ever need to train, keeps me being discovered to a minimum and I really just need to find a place to sleep at night. Actually no I don't The Gamer means I don't need sleep, food, or water! So the only problem that arises is if I get caught and brought back home. Which if I train hard enough should be impossible with being able to move at speeds that look like teleportation later on.

Looks like I'll be running then and with Gamer powers most problems with that are void. The only problems at that rate is kidnappers and people like that which with the aid of a few skill books should be an easy fix and finding someplace far enough away from the great state of Texas that it'll prove impossible for me to be found… I always wanted to visit New York City.

Coming out of my thoughts I noticed the absolute shit ton of pop-ups in front of me. Quickly put my Int and Wis went up about 6 each, the quest "Decisions, Decisions" I didn't even know that I got being completed as well as the a new quest line being opened up.

 **[Terran Path: Dawn of the Stowaway]**

 **With plans set and ready to act little else is required except to gather what's needed and leave with haste. It's survival of the fittest and that means smartest so get going!**

 **Destination: New York City, New York**

 **[1,863 Miles]**

 **[Bonus Objective: Engage in combat]**

 **Rewards: 5,500 EXP, Skill book, $1,000, Decreased closeness with Family**

 **Bonus Objective Rewards:?**

 **Failure: Return to Texas, Grounding, Decrease closeness with Family, Possible Jail time**

With my mind made up on the matter I closed the final notification only for me to discover more beneath it. 'Note to self newer notifications stack under older ones.'

 **[Rewards(choose one)]**

 **Iron Daggers**

 **Blades of a Rogue. Made for swift, calculated strikes and easy concealment.**

 **Iron Mace**

 **A basic infantry mace of Medieval times. Effective against armored opponents**

 **Iron Scythe**

 **Even when made to kill rather than farm a scythe is more for creating fear rather than combat. An unorthodox weapon in every sense of the phrase if it's good enough for Death it's good enough to be on the front lines of a battlefield.**

 **Iron sword**

 **A standard short sword. Used in the times of knights and kings by infantrymen.**

 **Iron spear**

 **As the old proverb goes "If you keep the pointy edge at what's trying to kill you, you're doing alright with a spear."**

'Let's see I've had The Gamer for all of ten minutes and I've already decided to fight with playing cards… "unorthodox" might as well describe my fighting already.' I said selecting the scythe and closing the window. Almost immediately the large weapon generated in the air in front of me. I was just able to get my hand underneath it before it stopped its momentary hovering to drop into my hand. It looked pretty basic a shaft not too much longer than four and a half feet in length with a blade long enough to look like it could curve around the average man and sharp enough to cut through a tree. Stowing it in my inventory(I'll be honest I kinda forgot I had one) I looked at the final screen. 'New Quest!'

 **[Gearing Up]**

 **The world around you put simply can be a hell hole so you'll need gear and skills if you want to live. Skill books, weapons, craftables, consumables you'll need it all for when shit hits the fan.**

 **Skills created: 1/10**

 **Weapon{X}**

 **Weapon Mastery: LV 0/LV 5**

 **Crafting: LV 0/LV 10**

 **Rewards: 2,250 EXP, Skill book**

I let a grin spread across my face that would rival the Cheshire Cat's. My plan run away and make it to New York, on the way I'd pick a fight probably with a hobo on the way if I get lucky it'll be some idiot thugs that thinks they can just go and rob some small town bank, but before I leave town I'll need to make a stop at the public library for skill books so I can work on Gearing Up. Today's gonna be a good day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there fair warning I began writing this immediately after finishing chapter 1 so I'll keep it brief I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I'll do my best to respond to reviews so if you don't see yours this is probably why.**

* * *

Time is 7:06am, Day 1 of The Gamer. I've already succeeded in running from my house. It's a simple one story building my room happens to be one with a window so opening it and slicing through the screen outside of it made for a simple exit that shouldn't set off either of my parents to my disappearance until 10 am at the earliest. **[Skill "Stealth" has been created]** I'm usually left alone in my room for a good bit of the day which'll only prove in helping me.

I've already spent the time making my way to the city library. Earning 2 points in Dex and 1 in Vit for the sprint over here. 'It's closed! Damn you weekends my parents will know I disappeared if I sit and wait for the place to open! Fuck, I can't risk breaking in either. Okay just follow the waypoint to New York, then find a place either on the way or when you're there.'

I took of in a dead sprint. Almost immediately boredom swooped in… This is going to be a long week. I thought willing on one of my playlists on my phone **[Playing-Mirror Mirror by Jeff Williams]** 'God I love RWBY's soundtrack.'

* * *

Time is 1:27am, Day 2 of The Gamer. I've made it through my playlists about 30 times over now. Dex increased to 26, Str is 19, Vit made it to 16, and I've made skills in **Free Running** and **Physical Endurance** and leveled both skills to level 3 with the near constant sprint I've been keeping up. I had made it into a town called Paris and it's a pretty nice looking town all things considered. It was still early and this was the first decent looking town I'd come across in my travel so with little to do and skills still to obtain I searched for their public library. 'Looks like I can sleep near here until it opens proper then continue my mindless run. Alleyways a no sleep zone for the sole reason of I don't know if I'll wake up to defend myself if someone tries something.' Looking around I found a flat roofed building across the street from the library and went to it an idea from another Fanfic coming to me.

Focusing my mana I sprinted the last few yards to the building and unleashed the magic as I went skyrocketing into the air landing well over the lip of the roof and forcing myself into a roll keep fall damage to a minimal. **[Skills "High Jump" and "Tumble" have been created]** 'Huh, negate fall damage and jump VERY high seriously that was like a tenth of my Mp and I made a jump that was well over this twelve foot tall building if I had to guess. That seems broken but considering I'm going to a place with literal skyscrapers that I could very well get forced off of in a fight I'm not gonna complain.'

Cracking open my eyes the sun directly in my eyes forcing me to strain to keep them open. I sat up from the flat roof of the store I was set up on top of. 'Time is 11:26am, good that means I the library should be open and I can look about getting some different close for NYC.' I thought as I hopped down into the alleyway, leveling my Tumble skill as I did so.

I quickly made my way up to the fairly large building that was the public library of Paris. It was nice inside rows upon rows of books greeted me alongside the smell of ink and paper. I made sure to keep my eyes out for security cameras since they'd be the one thing I'd truly worry about catching me. Thankfully it seemed my absurd Luck stat was paying its dividends since without any thought on my part I got a notification for the skill **Perception**. Which for all intents and purposes put friendlies, enemies, and the aforementioned security cameras on my minimap. 'Thank you Gamer, now I believe it's time I went kleptomaniac mode on this library.'

Knowing fully well I wouldn't be coming back here anytime in the near future I leveled **Observation** to 10 by the end of the two hour I spent looting through the shelves and slipping every skill book related to fighting, making weapons, making armor, repairing said weapons and armor, firearms, and even a few magic based skills from the titles I could find. All in all I came out with 21 skill books that could prove useful, levels in Observation, the now level 8 skill Sleight of Hands, and the newly created and level 5 skill **Steal**.

With my looting done I made my way out of the library and into the alley I had come out of earlier in the day. Absorbing every skill book I could with my stats. **[Skills "Firearms Mastery" "Unarmed Mastery" "Drunken Fist Style" "Weaponsmithing" "Elemental Mastery" "Scythe Mastery" "Knife Mastery" and "Crafting" have been created] [Skill "Scythe Mastery" has leveled up] [Skill "Scythe Mastery" has leveled up] [Skill "Scythe Mastery" has leveled up] [Skill "Scythe Mastery" has leveled up] [Skill "Sleight of Hand" has leveled up] [Skill "Free Running" has leveled up] [Skill "Free Running" has leveled up] [Skill "Crafting" has leveled up] [Skill "Crafting" has leveled up] [Skill "Crafting" has leveled up] [Skill "Crafting" has leveled up]**

'Woah, that's…that's a lot of skills…' I thought flipping through the seemingly endless stream of pop-up screens. 'Okay note to self find more RWBY manga for scythe skill, any book that involves making something grab it, and loot one or two more libraries on the way. That was sooo worth it!' I thought as I began making use of that new Elemental Mastery skill. Firstly working on making a speed spell reliant on electricity. This resulted in my accidental creation of **Thunder Thighs** basically strengthening the muscles in my legs a la chibi Nora style. Though it did speed me up I quickly realized I'd either shatter windows if I leveled it enough because at level 1 it used up about 60 Mp in the span of 10 seconds and my first step resulted in cracks spider webbing along the pavement. Try number two resulted in intended effects requiring me to focus on the electrical current in my nervous system and speed it up allowing me to create **Bullet Time** effectively speeding the user up enough to result in time seeming to move slower.

* * *

After some testing as I made my way out of town and towards NYC I realized I could keep bullet time up for well over a minute and double the distance I would normally travel in that time. Sadly it left me exhausted after draining my Mp so I settled into a rhythm of 30 secs on a few minutes off for bullet time. Allowing my Mp to recover, Bullet Time to level, and my travel time to New York getting shot at the ankles.

* * *

Time is 12:04am **(A/N: Midnight to clarify)** and some drunk idiot under a bridge has stopped me. It's Day 3 well 4 technically and I was in some small town called Harrisburg. I think I'm in Arkansas but I might've hit Louisiana or Tennessee by now. Needless to say I've reached the point with Bullet Time as in Level 7 that I can keep it up for almost five minutes so at full sprint I've estimated I move at about 50 MPH during those 5 minutes with a simple 1-3 minute walk to regain my Mp(depending on if I drain my Mp or not) This idiot caught me on the tail end of my Mp walk again Luck stat paying its dues.

"I want all your money, kid!" The older man said as he pulled a switchblade out of his tattered old duster. "Hand it over and I won't keel ya!" From the way he talks he's either been pulling the mugging for booze gig a while if the stench of alcohol was anything to go by or he'd drank a bit more than he meant to and is one of those violent/abusive drunks. Gamer's Mind did it's best but I really couldn't help the smile that came onto my face as I stared down the level 6 Bozo in front of me.

"No, but I'll be taking your coat though. See I forgot to go shopping at the last town I stayed at and I need a coat for later on." I said doing my best to not cackle like a B-list supervillain. The guy obviously looked taken aback and if the notification reading something involving the word **Intimidate** was anything to go by the smile on my face was less joyous and more sadistic.

"Look k-kid I'll tell ya once more, wallet, NOW!" The drunk bastard yelled at me. A quick observe told me he had a decent **Hp: 650/650** seems the guys been in his share of fights. 'Might be fun.' I thought before the man rushed me with the knife in his hand throwing a clumsy overhead swing.

Even without the massive amount of Dex I'd accumulated in my running the attack was slow and easy to simply sidestep in my opponent's drunken stupor so I did the one thing he never expected I pulled my Iron Scythe from my inventory though I made sure to hide it with Sleight of Hand so it seemed I simply pulled it from behind me. The results was level three for Intimidate and a drunk man cowering in fear on his back crawling away.

Needless to say I didn't kill him. I may be able to pull off the sadistic scare act for a while but I'm not a murderer. Though I did make my point very clear by spending something like ten minutes turning the air around him into a storm of steel slowly but surely I sent his Hp into the low tens before I decided to simply smash the blunt end of my scythe into his temple with a resounding crack. Though besides the possible concussion he had small cuts across his legs and face as well as being on leather duster short of what he was before. 'Note to self wash and repair my new coat when the chance arises.'

 **[Gained 700 EXP]**

'Of course it is, because a drunk idiot twice my level though someone easily dealt is still twice my level.' I thought settling into my honestly meditative trance of super speed to walking recovery and back to super speed. Before I nearly face planted when an icon appeared on my HUD. It looked something like a bank icon on Google Maps. A simple Town Hall like building with a large dollar sign taking up the middle. I try focusing on the icon to see if I can activate whatever it is for my phone to buzz in my pants pocket.

Pulling it out three things were made pretty clear with only mild help from Observe. All the data on my phone's been reset meaning no apps, contacts, nothing, second whatever I had was replaced by two icons one being the same "Bank" icon the other being a pair of white headphones over a black background with the letters BGM in red underneath it. 'So music and… WAIT THIS IS THAT AUCTION HOUSE?!' I mentally screamed having opened up the app to be greeted by an entire profile for myself. It even had a picture of myself with my eyes that same brown that (my friend's words not mine) reminded people of chocolate, hair that looked like it couldn't decide on being black or brown that was slowly reaching the point of reaching past my chin, and neutral look that I've been told far too many times for my liking reminds people of "a cyborg/robot(depends on the person) that's being told to sit there and try to solve a complex equation while blending in with society… and failing" **(A/N Sad part is multiple people have told me this and I actually got them in here to quote it)** Tapping the picture resulted in what equated to the profile picture jammed into the corner of my phone screen with a full body image of myself in a T position with my legs together arms outstretched to either side that had an eerie semblance to a mugshot with the background marked with lines indicating my height at about 5' 10". I gave the rest of the profile cursory look. It seemed to be my current stats as well as skills.

 **Cole Flannchadh  
**

 **LV: 3  
**

 **EXP: 700/3000  
**

 **Hp: 325/325 [Regen: .225/sec]  
**

 **Mp: 247.5 [Regen: 1/sec]  
**

 **Str: 23  
**

 **Dex: 31  
**

 **Vit: 19  
**

 **Int: 22  
**

 **Wis: 20  
**

 **Cha: 9  
**

 **Luck: 23  
**

 **STAT POINTS: 0  
**

 **Money: $226**

 **[Skills]**

 **{Gamer's Mind}LV:MAX**

 **{Gamer's Body}LV:MAX**

 **{Gambit's Gig}LV:1**

 **{Adrenaline Rush}LV:49**

 **{Unarmed/Scythe/Knife/Firearms/Elemental Mastery}LV:1/5/1/1/1**

 **{Intimidate}LV:3**

 **{Bullet Time}LV:15**

 **{Thunder Thighs}LV:1**

 **{Stealth}LV:4**

 **{Free Running}LV:8**

 **{High Jump}LV:2**

 **{Tumble}LV:2**

 **{Observation}LV:4**

 **{Perception}LV:MAX**

 **{Physical Endurance}LV:1**

 **{Crafting}LV:5**

 **{Sleight of Hand}LV:9**

A quick jab at the confirmation button at the bottom of my list of shit I've pulled out of my ass- I mean skills and I was in the proper Auction House. It was a fairly simple set up with images of the most popular item on the "Home" screen with tabs to narrow what you're looking for alongside a search bar. Everything from the basic tabs of weapon, armor, skill books, etc. to furniture, generators, even Instant Dungeon modules! One look at the cheapest thing under armor had me quickly closing the app for the fact the cheapest armor was literally some chick's underwear… that costs 200 dollars!

'Ok back to your regularly scheduled run, Cole.'

* * *

Time is 9:48am, Day 6 of The Gamer. God damnit! Why did I have to pick the place that's halfway across the fucking country! Look quick rundown I'm in a real small town named Linnville only reason I'm stopping here for a day or two is because it's right next to this mostly forested wildlife area. Large amounts of anything without buildings or a road to follow screams "enemies here" to me. So I'll be taking the time to go hunting for some creatures to grind my skills and hopefully level with.

For now though I'm sifting through my skills making sure I know what I need to practice before I get into all the possible trouble that a place with the possibilities Bobcats, Coyotes, Bears, and possibly Wolves

A quick peek at my quests revealed I had crossed well past the halfway point for New York from Texas in less than a week so I was making damn good headway. Not to mention I had passed the most of the requirements for the Gearing Up quest. Only let was to level crafting and collecting money through killing things that'll probably end up being above what I had signed up for will more than likely bring something interesting to work with in the crafting department.

'So play of the game, Stealth. Find the mobs before they find you, hit hard enough to take them down with a sneak attack and if there's more alive or it survives the hit then I move to the ultimate plan used by the likes of the Aincrad Liberation Front of SAO: Abridged.'

* * *

"FUCK!" I yelled as I used the massive paw of what might as well be an M rated Yogi Bear as a springboard for a backhand spring. Seriously what the fuck is this thing! It's a standard black bear for how it looks except it puts URSA MAJORS TO SHAME! So I'm stuck running around the forest hoping a pack of coyotes doesn't slow me down enough to get backhanded through a few trees. 'What's its health? Observe'

 **Brother Bear**

 **LV: 29**

 **Hp: 3120/3775**

"Fuck my life fourteen ways to Sunday!" I cried out putting every bit of my Dex to use in simultaneously using High Jump to get about ten feet up a tree trunk before launching myself up and over the head of 16 foot tall mass of flesh that's been chasing me. Finally launching four more playing cards into the back of this things skull.

'Damnit I'm down almost half my Mana! At least for the most of this fight I've avoided being harmed. Yogi over there has shattered a few trees in the opening of the battle. The bastard's slow so the shrapnel from the trees it the only big risk for me being hit.' I thought reading myself for what amounted to a suicide bombardment.

I'd run my options dry. I'm down to my scythe, speed, and half a mana bar. I've avoided trying any elemental attacks because though their uses such as Bullet Time have shown to be incredible I can't risk drying up all my mana in one attack. And no I don't count an anime style one vs one resulting in a both opponents at near exhaustion before one falls just before the other does a single attack. Usually it's many attacks in quick succession.

"SHIT!" I yelled rolling under the attempted bear hug and between the legs of the large beast. 'Stop getting side-tracked! You'd think Gamer's Mind would help with this but nooo.' I quickly reset myself and prepped for the inevitable exhaustion of dealing… 'Your fucking kidding this things still has **Hp** **2875** I'm pretty sure those attacks counted as crits as well!'

"Damnit!" I shouted charging at the monstrous Black Bear I'd have to kill before everything slowed and I could feel the electricity in my system. Every shock, every signal and I dumped as much Mana into it as I could. Brother Bear was all but frozen having lunged at where I was now they were at the mercy of gravity. Which meant more time for me to slice him to ribbons!

I small spin of my scythe and I had all but spilt its guts onto the forest floor. Ducking just under my first cut in the follow through I let my scythe slice through the loose dirt and with a simple half spin of my torso I let the momentum of the first strike slice through the tendons and sinew of its back leg before bringing my scythe blade down into a deft swing at the back of its skull for time to suddenly speed back up on me and the inertia of Yogi's corpse dragging me with it and nearly pulling my arm out of its socket.

I let out a low groan as I brought myself off the bloody corpse of the mutant bear I'd just dueled before I saw the notifications pop-up in front of me. Which I promptly ignored in favor of looting! Screw you I'm a gamer even if I didn't have THE Gamer and my first instinct is loot, loot, and LOOT. THEN worry about levels.

'Note to self skinning animals is a long and tedious process with a scythe. Look into obtaining a knife.' I thought double checking my spoils **$1,125** , a book I've yet to Observe, two health potion, one mana potion, and enough bear hide and meat to make some nice shit out of it. 'Okay now for… the… holy shit.."

 **[Gained 12,500 EXP]**

 **{Level Up}{Level Up}{Level Up}**

'Save for a rainy day or use now that is the immortal question of Skill Points… Fuck rainy days!' I decided as I quickly pulled up my stats to see I had 15 Skill Points to allocate. 8 points to Int, 1 point to Vit, and 3 points to both Luck and Str. Humming a cheery tune I began making the fairly short trip out of the forest and back into town. "This is why you choose speed over strength, if it moves fast enough it can puncture skin, hide, scales, and such."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll keep it short sweet and to the point you guys a effing awesome. Also I've come to realize that I didn't make it clear how I calculate out damage for things so if you need me to explain that feel free to ask and I'll either PM you back or throw it in one of these spiels. So without much else I'll let you get going.**

* * *

Time is 5:48, Day 7 of- I narrowly ducked under the pouncing Bobcat that had all but snuck up on me, bringing myself up to my feet I shout, "You caught me monologuing!" Before I let loose a small barrage of mana-infused playing cards into its torso. The force of the projectiles tossing the LV: 7 feline into a tree with a resounding crack of bones as the last of it Hp gets depleted.

 **[Gained 450 EXP]**

I've spent the better part of the last sixteen hours grinding the creatures of the forest and plains here in Ohio to the point where I've now hit LV:13. I've been a bit distracted with the constant slaughtering so I didn't get a chance to deal with my new skill points. Gambit's Gig just reached LV:16 meaning it's mana drain is down to just over 5 Mp per shot, so with my Mp regen as long as I have cards I've got a ranged weapon. I've spent a good amount of time grinding Bullet Time by using it to get around some of the coyote packs in the area so that's hit LV:20 it's gotten to the point where The Gamer doesn't allow the Mp cost to reduce any further instead increasing the movement speed percentage for the minimum cost. Essentially now my sprint speed for the minimum mana cost, about 10 mana/sec is between 20-30 mph when activated and I can dump

And between this outing and the last I spent my time and the newly earned money from Yogi to get some armor. Currently I'm using the trenchcoat I pulled off that drunk a few days back after I found a river so I could wash the damned thing it turned out to be a rather dark blue bordering on black. Then thanks to the "Gamer's Auction", as I'm going to call it, I bought some armor plating to stitch into the inside of the sleeves and in the back of the coat so I don't have to worry as much about getting damage and don't draw attention walking around with metal bracers or something on. I also took the time to use some of the bear hide I got from Brother Bear-Wait a minute his name was a Disney reference?! That makes so much sense now!

Anyways I added a layer of the hide I had to make a hood. Then I stitched a second layer of fur on to the inside of the hood more so I didn't have to deal with the feel of bear hide on my head than anything else but it inadvertently increased the defense it gave if Observe is correct… and Observe is ALWAYS correct. Besides that the only real change from my usual attire of a scarlet red workout shirt, dark blue jeans, and tennis shoes is a pair of steel toed boots to replace the extremely worn shoes I've used thus far. With all my shopping done and my cash sitting at just under $400 I came in here to break in the new gear.

'It's probably time I finish off my journey.' I thought having pulled a glass bottle from the innards of my kill. Quick once over with Observe told me it was a health potion inside the blood covered flask. I dropped it into my inventory along with the four others I'd accumulated as well as the two mana potions.

* * *

Time is 2:49am, Day 9. I had just come up 7th Ave to see the greenery of the great Central Park. The city itself is still very much alive despite being well into the night.

"HEL-" Feminine, young as well. I spun towards the shouting in time to see a girl probably just entering her teens get dragged into a side street. In less than a second I was around the corner ready to kill somebody.

There were two men both on the larger side of the spectrum. One was wearing an untucked, white dress shirt and dress pants. His partner looked like your typical bouncer with a sleeveless black shirt and blue jeans. Mentally naming them Bouncer and Prick I could see the girl being thrown into the back of their car, red Mustang I think… I'm not a car guy alright. 'Unconscious, knocked out probably, rag in the back pocket of Bouncer, probably chloroform or something like it, Prick is wearing a belt with some leather peeking over the lip of his slacks and onto the belt, hidden gun holster.'

With an unintelligent warcry I barreled down onto the pair dropping Bullet Time for a… test of my Elemental Mastery skill. Focusing on the cold air around me I forced it to bow to my will. Turning the air around my right arm from cool to sub-zero in less than a second creating a blade of ice connected to my forearm and extending in one long sharpened piece of ice a foot and half from my fingertips. While simultaneously using the same method to create a small knife in my left hand.

Snapping their attention to me during my run Prick pulled at the leather on his belt revealing a holstered pistol while Bouncer took a shocked step away from me after seeing my icy weapons seemingly sprout from myself. Prick had enough time to aim his handgun at me before I threw the ice knife in my left hand and it embedded itself into his skull. Bouncer tried to escape but I was far faster than the large man. I shot forward the blade of ice running just over the top of my hand sunk into his chest like a hot knife through butter. He let out a small cry of pain before I tugged the weapon out of him and spun it around removing his head from his shoulders.

 **[Gained 820 EXP]**

 **[Skill "Adrenaline Rush" has evolved into "Primal Ferocity"]**

I let out a shaky breath calming myself. The ice of my blades cracking and falling to pieces. I needed to get away… I need to help the girl as well…

I walked to the open second row door of the muscle car and gently lifted the smaller girl into a bridal carry. She was definitely young probably just hitting twelve. Her skin was had an almost concerning pale coloring with a very loose fitting Marvel t-shirt and grey basketball shorts with a red stripe down either side that reached just over her knees. She had dirty blonde hair leaning more towards the blonde side of that description that looked to reach just past the middle of her back. Observe told me her name was Ivory. No last name… odd. 'I need to take her somewhere safe until she wakes up, but where is the only problem. I can't walk around with an unconscious girl in my arms! And my mini… map… fuck I'm an idiot."

With a small glance at my minimap I saw what was the universal symbol for hotel/motel just down the road actually. So I backtracked away from Central Park back down 7th until I found the Park Central Hotel. I promptly asked the lady working at the desk if I could rent a single bed room-Don't get any ideas guys- for me and my "sister" to stay in. Few questions I expected like "Where are your parents?" among others which apparently a Charisma of 9 helps with(I lack just about any emotion in my voice so… yeah).

I quietly handed the woman the $130 for the night and brought Ivory up to the room I and gently laid her onto the covers to wait for when she woke. 'Arrived in New York and I've already killed two men, saved random girl, and might as well have kidnapped said girl for all she knows… tomorrow is going to suck ass!'

* * *

 **Hello! I just wanted to say if you haven't noticed already you can check the new "First Chapter" for the current Stats and Skills of all my OC's(OCs?) that are in my story as well as myself. Thanks and BYE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_No time change_

* * *

 **[Quest "Terran Path: Dawn of the Stowaway" completed]**

 **[Gained 5,500 EXP, "** **Plane of Spirits and Beyond** **", and $1,000]**

 **[Bonus Objective complete! Reward- Early Access: Titles screen]**

'Titles'

 **[Available Titles]**

 **{The Gamer} Effects: None**

 **{Modern Pioneer} Effects: 25% to stats when outside of civilization**

 **[Locked Titles]**

 **{Vigilante} Crimes stopped: 1 / 5**

 **{Judge, Jury, Executioner} Criminals killed: 2 / 20**

 **{Magic? Maybe. Mike? Hell no!} Performances 0 / 5**

Reading through my titles I let out a small laugh when I reached the last one. I switch my title to Modern Pioneer before bringing up my inventory and pulling out the skill books I've yet to use.

 **[Plane of Spirits and Beyond]**

 **The spirit world, our Material Plane, and every world between. That is our world. Teaches skills "Create ID" and "Exit ID"**

 **[Illusions, Misdirection, and Secrets in the Field of Magic]**

 **An older book providing information on disguising Sleight of Hand in the form of Magic tricks and similar acts. Teaches skill "Illusion"**

 **[Art of the Glass Cannons]**

 **A book describing strategies for low health, high Dex characters in every RPG. Teaches skills "Confusion" and "Evasion"**

'Would've thought I already had the skill Evasion with all the dodging I did when I met Brother Bear.'

 **[Guns Weekly]**

 **A magazine detailing popular designs of current day rifles, handguns, and other firearms as well as the necessary components to modify them with items such as laser sights among others. Teaches the skill "Gunsmithing"**

'Munch munch munch munch munch munch' I thought absorbing the skill books with a small display of golden light. With that done I began practicing my newly found Illusion spell. 'I will make lies and deception my weapon!'

* * *

Time is 11:58am, Day 9. Some small testing with my illusions showed me that the largest thing I could make needed to fit in a five by five cube. For now none of the things I made seemed to be clear. I'd create a copy of a cup but my illusion of the cup was always blurred, ever so slightly. The larger the illusion the worse that blur is so until I get better at the skill it'll have to be a skill I avoid trying to rely on.

Ivory shifting on the bed brought me out of my thoughts as I watched her slowly wake. It was obvious whatever drug had been used was threw her off as she nearly tumbled off the bed as she sat up. Her eyes seemed to focus when she realized she didn't know where she was until they fell on me. It was sudden and I wasn't expecting her to immediately jump off the bed and make for the window… of the 6th floor hotel room we were in.

"Wait! We're on the sixth floor!" I shouted as she threw open the window and looked down at the drop. "Where am I?" She shouted. The girl was scared, can't really blame her, so…

"I heard you yell for help last night… do you remember?" Her face stayed blank… guess that's a no, "Two men had you. One looked to have been the one to grab you, he had a rag that I think was soaked in chloroform. The other looked to be playing lookout while you were put into their car," As I spoke there seemed to be some look of recognition or remembrance but it was hard to tell, "I found them and I got you out." I finished trying my best to keep her calm.

"How did you… W-why did you help me?" She asked suspicion among many other emotion flickering across her face faster than I could identify them. "Simple. Because I could." She stared at me. Giving me the sort of look that says "I'm trying to understand you. I'm trying to see if you'll betray me." I would know I've given enough people the same look in my life.

"I… thank you, umm…" She said letting out a small sigh as she did so. "My name is Cole. What's your name?" Keep up the pleasantries and don't say her name yet the fact that I say her name will make her freak the actual fuck out. "Ivory." I gave her a small smile as I said, "Okay Ivory, you look like you could use some food. Why don't we go downstairs and eat? If memory serves there was a breakfast buffet and then I can see you on your way home, okay?"

I slowly bring myself to my feet and making my way into the elevator with Ivory a few steps behind me. 'I'm never gonna get used to how random my life's become.' I thought as I began striking up another conversation with the younger girl.

* * *

Time is 12:27pm, Day 27. It's been almost a month since I became The Gamer and I don't know what to do anymore. Normally The Gamer would create quests for goals you need or want to accomplish but they just stopped coming. After I completed "Dawn of the Stowaway" the night I met Ivory I expected to get... something even a "Romancer" quest or something but no there's been no additional quest lines and I completed "Gearing Up" not too long after I arrived here when I updated my armor. Getting me the skill book for the skill Modification which is basically me changing my appearance dependent on what level the skill is I could theoretically become an animal as I need to for stealth or change my eye color, face shape, and more for instant disguises.

Besides that I've been staying at that same hotel and surprisingly enough Ivory's been seeking me out every once in awhile. I would say we're friends but I don't know she still acts weird around me like she's waiting for me to screw her over. Besides blatant trust issues surrounding my friend I've made use of the money from when I arrived and purchased what's probably going to be the final piece of my armor, a white mask in the shape of an eagle. The mask itself is made to cover the upper half of my face with a black detailing giving it the look of an eagle as well as talons made into the sides of the mask that curve down either side of my face. The special thing about the mask is that it gives my Dex a 50% boost. I finished it off with a military "skull mask" designed to cover the lower half of my face.

Right now though I'm in my "Vigilante" outfit as Ivory has taken to calling my new armor set. I told her about how I fight and considering I pulled the whole "save the girl" thing when we met she immediately took it as, "My friend is like Batman!" So instead of pulling The Gamer explanation I humored her and honestly it's kinda fun. Sidetracked again… so I'm on the rooftops of the ASA College. I'm here because the view is actually REALLY nice. Only problem is enemies just popped up on my minimap.

'Across the street… in the mall?' I backed away from the edge of the roof and took a running leap to the mall landing gingerly a few yards from a section of glass on the ceiling. I peek in and take a second to register the ebony black lycanthrops rushing around the shopping center killing and mauling everybody inside. 'Those are… you've gotta be kidding me!'

 **[Terran Path: Remnants of Another World]**

 **It shouldn't be possible but then again look at what you're reading. A pack of monsters looking similar to that of lycanthrope, or werewolves. They need to be taken care of before many more are killed in this massacre of Fictional beings.**

 **[Objective: By time for people to run- 9:57]**

 **[Bonus Objective: Slay them all]**

 **Rewards: 7,850 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective Rewards: Ally/Apprentice**

Letting my body work on autopilot I launch myself through the glass between a small pack of the wolf like beasts. Minimap reads ten of them, three are fucking with people trapped in the shops to my right, two doing the same on my left, the rest are about to take a visit to Death's doorstep.

I landed from my entrance in the middle of the pack. Red eyes swinging to me with two immediately charging me. I took advantage of Evasion and dropped onto my hands with my legs parallel to the floor their claws passing just over me and launched myself into a front flip. Bringing one of my legs out into a Thunder Thighs infused axe kick on the monster's head. 'One-shot? Not bad.' I thought with a smile playing on my lips as I kept the momentum from my attack going in a leg sweep followed by a high kick that met the second creature's head midway through its fall. Bursting it's skull in a shower of black ichor.

Enraged at their allies death two went in and clawed at me from the front while the last aimed to crush my skull between its teeth from behind. I stepped back and to my right so the jaws of the one behind me closed around the air in front of my left shoulder then I grabbed it around the neck and flipped it into the claws of his brethren. Pulling my scythe from my inventory I finished the two still standing off with a swift slice that... relieved them of their heads and brought the scythe down on the last one alive with an overhead swing that embedded the blade into its chest depleting its health.

Spotting the pair of Beowolves on my left I hurled a set of four playing cards at them. If the enraged howls were anything to go by I had their attention so I rushed in the opposite direction following my map to locate the last of the pack. 'Just over seven minutes left… I guess I could try pulling a MacGrath.' I thought as I shifted to hold my scythe in my right hand and focused electricity into my left. "Eat lightning assholes!" I shouted releasing the bolt in a bright flash and clap of thunder I blinked the spots out of my eyes to see a three smoldering corpses.

I twirled around with my scythe at the ready, the final two creatures of Darkness rushing at me from either side. I swung at the one on my right creating a gash across its shoulder as I spun the back of the blade to parry an underhand stroke from the beast on my left. Forcing my scythe blade through the foot of the left one I spun myself around the shaft of my weapon with a kick that simultaneously struck the one on the right sending it to the floor a few feet away, while the pinned wolf barely dodged the blow, and freeing my weapon. Bringing my blade spinning around causing two long slices across its chest, emptying its health bar. The final Beowolf I took out with an execution ripped straight out of the Red trailer… and initiation day, beheadment.

"God… that… was harder… than it looks…. How does Ruby pull off that shit?" I thought aloud, gasping as I did so. Just as my mana had hit about half my vision was obscured by words inches from my face.

 **Warning: Spawning Pathway Boss!**

" **You feel like you're going to have a bad time.** **"**

'Well shit Gamer's quoting the Sans fight now… fuck.' I thought hearing a sound that was best described as the problem child between cats clawing a blackboard and someone rubbing Styrofoam on a bullhorn that was adopted by paper getting torn. Needless to say the warning message vanished and when I turned an ape-like Beringel was pulling itself out of what looked to be a crack in the far wall. I mean it legitimately resembled a crack like someone hit it with a sledgehammer only difference was there was no end to the crack. Like normally a crack is seen because of a difference in height of the two chunks of wall. The crack was just... there like it was always a part of the wall and Curious George was pulling it apart to make it big enough to fit his 9 foot tall and at LEAST 4 feet of muscle and hide that separated one shoulder from the other.

It let out a roar and rushed forward at me in a way that gave it a horrific resemblance to the Hulk's rampage in The Avengers when he ran down Black Widow. Instead of going with the smart decision of run and fight another day my battle fatigued mind when through a process similar best summed up by just about every Self-Insert in existence, "Fuck it!"

I put my scythe back in my inventory and focused my mana into electricity and forced it to congeal in my right hand. 'You know I've always wanted to do the Chidori.' I thought as I brought my eyes away from my hand and to my opponent. 'Twenty yards… Observe'

 **Beringel**

 **Title: Queen Kong**

 **LV:35**

 **Hp:5845/5845**

"Cole!" I turned to see Ivory running up to me from behind literal feet behind me as the Beringel cocks its fist back to crush us. Grabbing her with my open hand I throw her over my shoulder in time to use High Jump and leap over the attack and onto its arm. I feel like I could've taken the hit for a second before the rational part of my head takes control long enough for me to jump over its shoulder and land far enough away from it to set down Ivory and spin on my heel to meet a second punch with my Chidori. In an explosion of light and force I was just barely able to stay on my feet. Even then I was blind from my own attack with my ears ringing like jingle bells at Christmas time! It took a few seconds(literally, Gamer's Body!) but I began making out shapes again. The Beringel down a left arm, stumbling around obviously blinded like I had been a moment ago. Ivory had been launched through the Rip that was now behind me. She was unconscious... Observe.'

 **Ivory**

 **Title: Defendant Mage**

 **LV: 2**

 **Hp: 185/325**

"Holy shit! Your a FUCKING WIZARD IVORY!" I shouted causing Queen Kong to growl in my direction. 'Shit! Question it later kill now!'

'I've got no mana left, Hp is down by a tenth, and Queen Kong is down to… **2978** Health…' I thought chugging one of my few mana potions and readying another Chidori this time with almost a full mana bar at my disposal which I mindlessly dumped into the technique. There was enough electricity centered in my hand I had to hold my arm with my opposite hand to keep the muscles from spazzing around and throwing my aim off. With my struggle for any control over my arm still a very real threat of throwing my last chance at this kill out the window I charged headlong at the monstrosity of a gorilla. Throwing all my effort into the strike as I leapt at its chest. There was an explosion of sound and flash of light that quickly was drowned out by a sea of black.

* * *

 **Wow you guys are really loving this! I mean holy shit here I was posting the beginnings of this story thinking nobody would like it but goddamn! I'm really glad you've all been enjoying up until now and I hope your all still enjoying reading as I am writing that being said I may have to deal with school in a few weeks so I may not post as much as I'd like.**

 **Please bare with me I will do everything in my power to make time to write and if you guys want to see anything in this story whether it be pairings(I've got some ideas on that front), story elements like a 2nd gamer or other facets of the internet screwing around in Remnant for me to deal with, or even an OC of yours you want me to try and incorporate into the Fic then leave a review with any or all of the above and I'll see you all... in the next chapter, BYE BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**3rd** **Person POV**_

* * *

"Why go about... THIS?! Why not simply approach the boy instead of nearly killing him in the process of getting him here?" A man said as he paced in front of a fairly spacious stage. Turning abruptly to face a woman with raven hair, fair skin, and a feline tail jerkily swaying behind her. She wore a tight fitting, white silk skirt that reached to her shins and a thin black top that left very little to the imagination. "Not to mention why now? We've had well over a month to attempt and recruit him yet you insist that he must 'prove' himself it doesn't make any sen-"

"Oh shut up, Monty!" She shouted at the man making him jump far enough back to step, and almost trip, over the unconscious boy that lay sprawled across the floor with his heavy coat burned around his right arm. "Look this is our best shot of keeping things as they need to be. With 'The Queen' or whatever ridiculous title you gave that thing, that's screwing the multiverse in the ass, we don't get much of a choice. Whatever you made here is not following the laws we have. So we need to break a few laws ourselves to keep the balance."

"Just explain it to me Bast! If you don't recall I'm a bit new to this."

"... Look what we're doing won't be allowed if we went through the council. Zeus, Ra, and just about every other god we would need to run this by would shut us down. Call it too risky and naive. This… Salem is a threat that needs to be removed, that's why we're doing this. It's also why I had you collect and send those Grimm at the boy, he needed to be forced out of his own world. We've already seen that she is capable of doing things of this caliber so we simply needed to show them the kind of damage she's capable of inflicting not only in her own world but others as well."

"Ok but that still doesn't explain why we waited so long. We could've brought him here much earlier and he could be far stronger because of it."

"That's exactly why we couldn't have brought him here. If he was to grow in your world then he would be under The Queen's watchful eye. However now is different, their plan is already in motion and it can't be slowed even if they find The Gamer. Not to mention there's still time to become stronger and he knows it; we just have to trust he can become powerful enough in time."

"And if he can't?"

"Then you'll get to see why I'm the one to bring him here." She said with a rueful smile playing on her soft features.

"What does that mean? Hey don't walk away! What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Monty yelled as he rushed to keep up with Bast's longer strides. As she opened the doors to leave the large auditorium style battle arena.

* * *

'Head… why?' I thought slowly sitting myself upright. I let my vision clear and the pain recede, thankfully. I glanced around the room I was in and was surprised to see what seemed like an auditorium for a school. The only real difference was the lack of curtains for the stage I was on. When I finally had the thought to turn around I was on my feet and rushing towards Ivory's painfully contorted body.

When I caught the quick glance I got during the fight she seemed fine from afar but up close she had small electrical burns dotting her arms, her left arm was bent backwards at the elbow, and small patches of second degree burns coating the left side of her face made her look the part of a corpse enough for Gamer's Mind to take effect before I noticed her shallow, yet steady breathing.

I gently lifted her head up and spent some time letting a few drops of a healing potion drip into her throat at a time until I was sure her injuries were mostly taken care of. "Hey.. Ivory, wake up." I whispered gently shaking the younger girl. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and I could feel my body relax some. "You know we really have to stop meeting like this." I chuckled as she seemed to start getting her bearings.

"What... ow, why does everything hurt?" She mumbled as she brought her left hand up to her temple.

"Well~ I killed a bunch of monsters that should be fictional, pretty sure I almost killed you in the process, and now we might be on a different planet, the same planet that those monsters came from." I listed off with Ivory becoming more and more panicked as I spoke. "Hey look on the bright side-"

"What bright side!? You're saying we're in some HELL and you expect there to be a BRIGHT SIDE?" She shouted at me. I'd be lying if I said that her outburst didn't scare me like the Devil running my ass down on a flaming horse.

"...w-well I know enough about this world that we should be able to get by… Besides there are people that fight the monsters that would probably help us." I stuttered out hiding behind the front row of the auditorium.

 **[Version 1.02 Update Complete!]**

"AAAGH" I yelped jumping at the sudden screen that appeared in my vision. 'Great! I have to deal with UPDATES! This is SO gonna bite me in the ass.' I thought slowly realizing that Ivory was giving me a concerned look. "S-sorry it's… my power. Here, **Party Invite: Ivory**." I watched as a she jumped back at the sudden pop-up that appeared in front of her. What shocked me more was that I could see it. If memory served I shouldn't be able to see the screen's popping up for others under the effects of the Gamer. "Hit or think, YES."

"Is that a Health bar?"

"Yes, and under it is a mana bar so you can do magic outside of your daily spells as well-"

"How did you-"

"Think Observe while you look at someone or something. Actually I'm not sure if that works but that's one of the skill I have that lets me see information on other people and items. I also have a lot of other skills meant for battle. Anyways I'm pretty much a character in an RPG and as long as you're in a party with me that applies to you as well… to a degree." I informed her as I slowly began realizing how stupid my situation sounded.

"So… where are we then?"

"A little world called Remnant, if you want a city I've got no clue. First though we need to find out when we are. If we're in the middle of the canon that I know I can use that to our advantage, if we're before what I know we just have to affect the world as minimally as possible, and if we're close to the end of what I know we really need to hurry and get stronger. Hey, can you pull up your status screen for me? I'd like to get a better understanding of your spells. It should work with a thought like the other screen." I said walking next to her to read the screen over her shoulder. "You have a class? I haven't seen someone with it yet not to mention it's a D&D class of all things."

"What does that mean?" She asked looking up at me.

"Basically that class tells me that you have an ancestor that was involved with a dragon which I really doubt or you were born with magic resulting in random magical surges that could result in any number of random effects. Though I'm not sure what it does in relation with The Gamer..."

"Is a Druid another class?" Ivory asked as she read off a screen that appeared when she looked at me. 'Probably used Observe." I thought.

"I would assume so, why?"

"It says Druid is your class. What does that mean?"

" **Status** ," I said and sure enough my stats screen had not one but two new additions to it. An affinity tab that was listing mine at **5% Ice and 23% Lightning** and a small blurb under my title that read **Class: Druid**. "Well that's an odd choice. Normally Druids have some affinity to nature whether that being the worshipping of a nature god or simply having a great respect for nature to the point of protecting it from evil. I don't think I really apply to any of these. Wait there was an update so… **Changelog**!"

 **[The Gamer: Version 1.0.2 Changelog]**

 **Classes! The addition of classes many of them based off of the renowned Pen and Paper Game "Dungeons and Dragons" Including(but not limited to): Druid, Paladin, Sorcerer, Bard, and Rogue. Actions shall be recorded to determine the path that is taken instead of being determined by the Player though classes allowing for spells to be obtained shall be added as the Player sees fit.**

 **More in depth detailing of affinities, skills, titles, and classes. Now tapping the name of the skill in the Status screen allows for details regarding that specific ability to appear.**

 **Settings Tab! Use command OPTIONS to allow for minor alterations such as HP, MP, Name, Titles, and Class of allies and Observed enemies to appear above their head.**

 **Text Chat between Party Members.(Voice Chat WIP)**

 **"Skill trees" for broad categories has now been implemented meaning skills such as "Elemental Mastery" will now split into skill based on actions taken that base their abilities off of the level of the broader categories**

There were a few more bullets of text which I skimmed… no you ignored the changelog!

"Okay so if I tap my class then… Wait that doesn't make any sense!" I said reading the besard description of my newly gained class.

 **[Druids]**

 **Druids are defenders and acolytes of nature and the deities with dominion over nature's elements that are in contact with each other though their circles. Two circles of Druids have existed as long as druids themselves have. The Circle of Land and The Circle of Moon.**

 **[Details]**

 **Level: 1**

 **{Druidic} You have knowledge of the language of the Druids unknown to most and messages in Druidic is capable of being hidden in plain sight for others who know it to find.**

 **{Spellcasting} Your attunement with nature allows you to shape the essence of nature to perform the supernatural. Wisdom now determines strength and accuracy of spells.**

 **[Position: Acolyte of Bast]**

'Why the fuck does The Gamer say I'm worshipping Bast? It is the same Bast, right? Egyptian cat goddess and goddess of vengeance?' I thought as I resentfully shoved the thought into the back of my mind. 'Now's not the time. I'll have to figure it out later.'

"Let's get out of here Ivory. I might be able to recognize enough of our surroundings to get an idea of when and exactly where we are." I told as I grabbed at the mask that had miraculously survived the encounter. Only for it to crumble in my hand. "Damnit! I'll have to make a new one or something, that's gonna be a fucking pain…" I mumbled to myself as I collected the pieces in my skull bandanna and tied it up to keep the materials for when I make a new mask.

* * *

We left the arena and were met with a beautiful hallway with carpeted floors, high ceiling, and tall windows that let in an absurd amount of daylight. The place was welcoming to say the least. It meant I had a chance that The Battle of Beacon hasn't yet taken place. There were a few people spread out sparsely in groups of four, another good sign, all wearing really fancy looking uniforms that seemed to consist of a button up shirt, skirt for the girls, dress pants for the guys, and a black… jacket? Overcoat? Whatever it was called it looked suspiciously like a uniform from a certain Huntsman academy.

"Ok, Ivory good news and bad news."

"Good news first, please."

"We're not quite in the shit storm yet so we have time to get stronger. Bad news is I just realized I'll have to give you a rundown of the terminology that people use here when we can find somewhere that we won't get overheard. First off though I'll give you a quick warning, every weapon here will probably be able to transform or act as a gun in some fashion."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll be dealing with people that can do the insane, for instance there's a girl that has bracelets… that turn into gauntlets… that are also shotguns so she can punch you with the added hit of a shotgun blast in close range and punch you from several hundred yards away."

"...that's terrifying!"

"No kidding. Just don't piss her off and you're fine. Also there will be people that are part animal, so they'll have cat ears, wolf tail, rabbit ears, stuff like that. They're called the Faunus and don't worry most of them are pretty nice from what I've seen. Also there's a force known as Aura. It protects and heals the body and allows for the use of a special power called a Semblance. Limit what magic you use so that you can pass it off as your Semblance. Like focus on ice or fire… actually you could do both and call it temperature manipulation." I told her as I began walking down the hallway hoping to find some form of clue as to when we had ended up. "By the way where did you learn language like that at your age? I've tried my best to avoid cursing around you."

"What do you mean? I'm sixteen!"

"But you look like a twelve year old! How the fuck are you- nevermind I just remembered you're a damned sorcerer! Any magic you do has the chance of doing random shit like-"

"Making me younger, making me grow feathers, and making me grow a beard?"

"...yeah, I'm not even gonna ask if you've had to deal with that before."

"Good! I would've slapped you."

* * *

Note to self: Don't be fooled by how easily everyone seems to get around. It literally took a map in the corner of my vision to successfully navigate the halls and I still ended up following the same path I had started on three times! Anyways we had finally made it to a door leading to the outside when a bell went off, most likely for the end of classes if the sudden mass of people surrounding us was anything to go by, and we began following the crowd until they eventually came into a stand alone building that by the smell in the air was the cafeteria.

"This works in our favor. I might be able to find the people I know and get them to help us some." I softly spoke to Ivory as we entered the spacious mess hall. I used a simple combination of a moveable inventory screen and sleight of hand to pull a handful of cash out of my inventory. Turns out Gamer also transitions your currency because I pulled out Lien cards instead of the $50 I had intended. I told Ivory to buy herself some food while I looked around and explained that the 25L I gave her was the currency here and it should be able to cover the meal easily before walking into the thrall of students.

I'd guess it was getting close to the Vytal festival if all the different uniforms were anything to go by. It took a while but I finally saw the main cast. Teams RWBY and JNPR were currently making their way to a table towards the middle of the room. 'Okay Cole, nothing big just introducing yourself to fictional characters while trying not to reveal their futures… what the fuck is my life?' I thought as I approached the two teams.

 **[Remnant Path: Cliche? Yes. Necessary? More Than Likely]**

 **Remnant. A world of heroes and villains and right now you'll need the heroes help. Speak and convince the teams RWBY and JNPR to help you.**

 **[ ]Charisma check bitch!**

 **Rewards: Closeness with Teams RWBY and JNPR, 5,000 EXP, Weapon Upgrading Enabled, Title "Smooth", +3 Cha, Quest continuation**

"Hello, you guys wouldn't happen to know your way around here?" I said immediately wanting to kick myself for going back to my social awkwardness. A quick glance at the two closest to me, which happened to be Yang and Ruby, told me that I was a good 20 levels below them all!

"Woah, what burning building did you crawl out of?" Joked the blonde brawler and I'll be honest I looked down at the state of my attire for the first time realizing that most of my shirt was covered in holes and charred slightly, not to mention the entirety of my coat was burned in some way leaving me with about half of the left sleeve and black leather half the length it was when I first got it covering my torso. Besides that there was a few small burns in the legs of my jeans but my lower half had been left relatively unscathed by my explosive attempt at performing a Chidori.

"Lots of Grimm and probably the worst results for my little experiment." I said getting a chuckle from the brawler and a worried look from literally everyone else. Surprisingly it was Weiss that spoke next. I say surprisingly because she's seemed to be content to glare? Stare? Observe? I don't know but she's been giving me a look like I had a third head. (A/N: These are the jokes people)

"What were you experimenting?" She said changing the look she had been giving me to one I knew all too well, analysis. 'I peaked her curiosity with what I had said… I can work with this. Actually I can earn a title while I do this.'

"Well I work with magic," I said giving a small flourish of my hands, "and I was working on a little trick of mine-"

"That involves Grimm?"

"No, I'm not THAT insane! I was practicing it on my way here and Grimm showed up causing it to backfire. Luckily it also took them out, actually now that I think about it I could probably shape the electricity instead of only holding it allowing me to use it for… Great, now you've got me on a weapon tangent! Speaking of can one of you help me make a few upgrades? I have a few ideas but I have none of the skill necessary to do more than describe what I want to do." To apparently nobody's surprise at the table the red reaper suddenly lunged at me bringing me into a hug mumbling something about friends, I think. "What-"

"Just let it happen. My sister doesn't meet a lot of people who like weapons like she does so she gets a bit… excited."

"Umm… yeah I can tell." I said thanking whatever gods were out there that it was only a few seconds before she let go.

"Why did you look like a Beowulf was trying to hug you?" Questioned the now slightly amused looking brawler.

"I really don't like people touching me… I just get real uncomfortable when anyone I don't trust with my life grabs me. And stop giving me that look! I know I'm a fucking paranoid bastard!" I said sending a small glare the blonde's way. I give a small glance around the table seeing for the most part odd stares and a handful of thoughtful looks. That last part looking to be solely from the monochrome duo. "Yeah that's about the reaction I probably should've expected, look I know we just met but I need to ask a favor." I say dropping my smile and rubbing my temples to stave off the migraine that had started up. "I've been through hell and back recently and me and, who I suppose you'd call my, partner need a place to stay for a while until I can find a new place to set ourselves up in… I know I'm asking a lot for someone you just met but I need this favor and I'm willing to do a lot to repay you."

My sudden shift into seriousness seemed to have caught most of them off guard. RWBY's two siblings both seemed thoughtful about the request with the elder a good deal more suspicious if the occasional glance she gave me were anything to go by. Whereas its black and white duo both seemed to fall into a skepticism with Blake speaking up for the first time. "Why ask us?"

'Damn I'll have to be careful she's one of the sharpest when it comes to reading others.' I think as I quickly start pulling things out of my ass. "Simple you looked like the most likely to help."

"Really? Because I saw you a when you came in with that little girl. You looked like you were searching for someone in particular…" She said a frown pulling at her lips as her eyes narrowed, watching my reactions closely. 'Damnit why does she have to be the cat version of L? Think what can I do to pull the wool over her eyes? Shit I may need to reveal more than I'm willing if I want their help...'

"Yeah you're right I was looking for you guys but that would be thanks to my semblance." I say getting questioning looks from literally everyone at the table. 'Okay I'm not one for praying but I could really use some help here… Yeah I really should've figured that there wouldn't be a response. More lies then! And sprinkle truth in alongside it, it makes things more believable.'

"...My semblance is… odd. It's an information gathering semblance that allows me to find out a deal about most people with a thought." I say in hushed voice forcing them to lean closer to hear me clearly. "A… side-effect of it is like a sixth sense for me; I can tell the alignment of others there's some bad people here hidden among everyone else, but all of you are different. It's like almost everyone here is made of glass and there's to things of note. A void and a light like the sun; All the people here are throwing me off so I can't figure out who's hiding here but you guys I could sense you from outside."

It was incredibly silent for a long time with the eight people in front of me all looking to each other to my ever impressive luck streak Ruby stood up saying," Alright, you can stay with my team since we have a bit more room in our dorm for you." As she finished I saw a small flash of blue presumably my quest completing itself as I let out an explosive sigh and looked to all of them with a smile. "But we need some proof of your semblance."

"The one in the bow is Blake Belladonna and she's a cat Faunus…my lips are sealed by the way." I say seeing Blake's eyes shoot open and immediately narrow. 'Jesus Christ I thought Yang would be the scary one!' With a nervous laugh I put my hands up in a joking surrender when I feel a small hand tap my side. "You took your… time… You know I didn't actually expect you to spend all the cash I gave you." I told Ivory when I saw the excessive amount of food piled onto her tray.

"I figured I'd get you something. You never seem to eat!" She said taking the seat next to Pyrrha as I shook my head and took the seat across from her and next to Ren swiping a roll off of the top of the pile. Doing my best to answer questions from a certain energetic grenadier between bites.

 **Hello! I'm back from the dead zone I know as school. Ok all y'all I'm real sorry for the extremely late update, I've just started to get into a schedule where I can write and still get through my schoolwork so please bare with me since updates are gonna be a bit farther spread out though I will be doing what I can. So to finish off I hope you all enjoyed the almost tripled length this chapter was compared to what is my norm. Remember to leave any suggestions you have as a review and I'll see you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok real talk here, Nora I love you and all, your adorable, and absolutely hilarious but good Lord! You talk way too much! I sit down and she suddenly turns 20- No 200 questions on me, and I'm just trying to keep up with the volley. Besides that I had completed the quest from earlier which pushed my Charisma into the above average levels and gave me that title "Smooth". I looked at it and it was a simple increase to my charisma by 25% when it was equipped with an extra 15% when it was someone of the opposite gender… Go fucking figure. Anyways I still had a hyperactive and admittedly annoying grenadier talking up a storm so lucky for me there's one sure fire way to shut her up for a few minutes…

"Soo…. It's you and the guy with a pink stripe in his hair, right?" I say pulling a knowing smile out as I hear a sudden bark of laughter from the brawler on the other side of the table. A small glance around shows everyone either taken aback or hiding a smile and stifling laughter. Nora herself seemed to just go completely indignant. Her mouth opening and closing for a second before she goes into her "together, but not together-together" rant. Though I couldn't really concentrate on her. During my glance I had noticed dark bags under Blake's eyes. Her general posture was droopy and her face held a scowl like she might bite the next person to piss her off. 'I know she looked like this before when was it? Fuck! Think Cole THINK! This could be how you figure out when you are!'

I was pulled from my mulling by a small tug at the collar of my jacket. I turned to see Ruby and most of the rest had finished eating, you know except Ivory because she decided to buy half the goddamn cafeteria, so remembering that I was meant to make myself a weapon with the aid of the Red Reaper of Remnant. I stood up trailing behind her as Ruby and I separated from the rest who I assume went to their own dorms… If I'm right they'll be talking over what I said and what it could mean. I started changing canon already; that's not good I can't have things incredibly different from how I know it otherwise I can't lay a trap for that fiery bitch.

"We're here...um" Called Ruby snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. Guess I didn't say it already, name's Cole." I said with a small nod.

"Well Cole time to get to work." She said as she ushered me into one of a long line of large box like structures that reminded me of an off site storage block. Inside was… well what you would expect. Two furnaces set against the far wall, a smelter in one corner, a heap of different scrap metals in the other, a large device I could only assume was for ammo creation along the left wall, tens of tools ranging tongs to electrical tape hanging on the wall to the right, and finally a large wooden table with drawers on all sides of it in the center, probably to work on blueprints and the electrical components.

I'll admit I've always had a fascination with weapons. Hell I have a journal's worth of drawings for dozens of different weapons. Most either taking a cue from the show I now happened to be interacting in or were a combination of a few different weapons. So seeing this place where I had the chance to make so many of them… I'll admit I probably stared a bit longer than I should've with a cartoonishly large smile growing on my face.

 **[Forge Tutorial]**

 **The Forge like in most instances is used to make equipment of all types. Here blueprints you either create or find can be created though they aren't required having a blueprint allows for a viewing of your success chances when creating the item, minimum level for the subsequent smithing skill, the quality of the item based off your skills, and it also allows for others with a higher ability to aid you in creating a higher quality or higher level equipment than you would be able to normally.**

 **Walking up to any of the equipment in the forge will bring up the UI allowing you to select who to aid you and what to create.**

 **{Quality Ranking}**

 **BasicPoorModerateDecentUncommonRareEpicLegendary**

'That's a lot but it's a pretty simple concept to get behind.' I thought turning to Ruby and asking if she has anything to draw on to which she of course pulls out her scroll. Lucky enough for me people here seem just as private about personal information then back on Earth and she opened up to the application and didn't expect me to navigate the foreign device, yet even a cursory glance told of how similar in design to that of any smartphone the scrolls were. "Alright so I was thinking of…" I say quickly doodling out the basic shape of my current scythe, "...was a scythe-" I continued only to be interrupted by a squeal from the little reaper.

"You use a scythe!?" She cried bouncing on the balls of her feet in what I could only assume was joy.

"Yes and I have one of two ideas I want to take this down." I'd decided that with my current Dex build I'd either focus on stealth or ranged attacks which is where my decision lies. "See this is the first idea," I say showing the slightly shorter girl the image I had sketched out, "It's a simple design made for silence, it hinges here about halfway down the shaft and here where the shaft meets the back of the blade allowing it three forms. The first being obviously a scythe, the second being similar to a razor blade in design," 'Totally didn't rip that design from Bloodborne's Saw Cleaver.' I ruefully thought before continuing,"and the last being a sword and it's during these last two forms that I'll use the serrated back of the blade to fight with."

"Wouldn't it be better to get rid of the serrated edge though? I understand why you could use it but with this design it would require less maintenance and be generally more useful if it simply was a smooth double-edged blade instead!" She said cupping her chin in her hand in thought… why the hell is that cute? Dammit Ruby quit being adorable!

"My thought is that even though it would require more maintenance if someone makes the fatal flaw of clashing swords with me-"

"YOU COULD DISARM THEM!" Ruby finished form me. Her eyes going wide at the sudden realization.

"Exactly! One quick flick of my wrist and I could put my opponent at a serious disadvantage. That's why I designed it that way. Most would never think twice about it unless they're either accustomed to my fighting style or have more experience in combat than most." I told her as I took the scroll back and opened another document to draw the second design. "This one is made more to accommodate to fight at all ranges… Done!" I say passing the scroll back to the red headed weapons-master I had with me.

"Alright so I understand about half of this." She said after a while and walking in front of me so I could see her point out the sections she was referring to. "So it's pretty obvious that the blade can transition from horizontal like a normal scythe to vertical like a spear along this sphere at the base of the blade that leads to the shaft. So then this here, I understand it to allow more flexibility and movement to the weapon but how does the ability to bend the top half of the shaft with the blade all that useful? Not to mention what exactly we can make it out of and then there's this barrel here that doesn't seem to attach to anything that could hold the parts and ammunition to fire any standard firearm."

"This one I drew more off memory than anything else. My friend helped me to make this one and I don't like some of the design choices we made… I'll be honest I didn't really think about that when I mentioned this idea. Soooo it looks like we'll be going with weapon choice one!" I said as I sifted through some of the drawers before finding a pencil and some legitimate paper to work with to make the final schematics for my weapon.

With Ruby's help the schematics took far less time than I would've imagined especially since I had no clues on how even the most basic of mecha-shifting worked, which was how we decided to have the simple transition for my weapon work and still be durable. So yeah it hadn't been a serious amount of time before one of my screens appeared and I mentally selected **Unnamed Weapon by Ruby Rose and Player 1**. That bit about me being the first player was ominous, it implied that there were multiple Gamers on Remnant or there was the possibility of more coming here like me. That could turn very bad for me in a lot of ways.

'Baby steps Cole. Think on one goal then move to the next…' I thought as I selected the image of Ruby in the next screen that popped up for assistance. I closed it up thinking we'd get on our way before a confirmation screen appears in front of me.

 **Creation of: Unnamed Weapon**

 **Schematics by Ruby Rose and Player 1**

 **Success: 100%**

 **Quality: Decent-Rare**

 **[Confirm Project]**

 **Y/N**

A simple thought of 'Yes' and I felt what little information I had on metallurgy and smithing in general became the focal of my thoughts as my hands seemed to work on autopilot with Ruby quickly taking my lead to start work on my weapon for this world.

* * *

It was a few hours of grueling work between the two of us and I'm not even gonna try and sugar coat how many times Ruby stopped me from severely fucking up the dual-edged, serrated scythe blade... It was enough that I got a curse as well as several minutes worth of apologizing for swearing out of the red hooded reaper.

By the end I had my weapon; all that's left is a name for it... Ugh, it can wait for a while but I did hit some interesting milestones like how I leveled **Crafting** up to a staggering 29! Not to mention that there's probably a lot more I can make with that now… like a legitimate ranged weapon! **Gambit's Gig** is a damned good skill and I have it at a pretty high level. Actually it's not that far from evolving so maybe an upgrade to bladed playing cards would be better for me than sticking with the flimsy gas station playing cards I've been using!

"Alrighty, it's getting pretty late Cole. We should head to the dorm and get some sleep." Ruby said as she stretched her arms out letting out a small groan after her joint popped a few times.

"You head back. I need to work on some more stuff, so can you go and tell the others I might be a bit late?" I ask tossing a bit of fuel into one of the furnaces making sure it was still hot enough from before. There was a small noise of confirmation before I heard her footsteps and a yawn make their way out the forge's door.

'Just me, **Custom Creation** , 90% chance of success with decent quality. Not bad… can I make these in a batch?' And no longer than the thought occurred a smaller screen popped up requesting the number of times I'd like to repeat the process.

* * *

 **[Item "Throwing Card" has been created]**

'Well that took a while. Ugh… at least I can do a bit more at range than normal with these.' I finished polishing the tools I had been using and placing them back where they belonged. I then slipped the metal playing cards I had made into my inventory making it look like I placed them in my jacket pocket… what you never know when people are watching!

Anyways after finishing I had begun quickly making my way to the dorms since it turns out I'd spent the last nine hours in their making almost 150 Throwing Cards. Though to be fair I'd say it's worth it considering that comparing a normal playing card with the sharpened ones I'd made with **Observe** told me its damage was almost tenfold that of a normal playing card. Now back to finding my new home away from home. 'Wow I'm surprisingly laxed about the whole new world deal that's been thrust onto me… Must be **Gamer's Mind** I'll have to test how much that's affected me later.' So… right dorms! It didn't take long to locate them considering their one of the tallest buildings on the campus minus the main tower.

Only to realize one. Big. Problem. What dorm room does team RWBY stay in?

I mean you SEE it all the time in the show but you never see any room number or what floor it is and the only clue I can think of off the top of my head is the fact that you can get to it by climbing one of the trees considering that's how Mankey- no offense Sun- got in for Paint the Town.

Damnit! Ok options are wait or creep around in the trees until I see the bunk beds and knock on the window….. WHATAMISAYINGTHAT'SAFUCKINGHORRIBLEIDEA!

'Damn I hate being unproductive though… Oh the library! I can at least work on finding it, and maybe get inside if I'm lucky!' I thought as I wandered around the campus of Beacon Academy. You know it's really beautiful here. Everything is beautifully designed and even places like the courtyard feel open enough that you could forget your on campus and close enough that you can still make it to-

Pure instinct kicked in as I used **High Jump** to launch myself towards the lower branches of a nearby tree in the courtyard as the pavement I had been standing on shattered with a loud gunshot that echoed out as I spun around the branch landing in a crouch with my feet over the top of my makeshift bar.

I locked onto my assailant and quickly used **Observe** seeing a worrying question mark for his level as well as a slightly surprising name: Peter Port. "You're quite skilled intruder! Now I suggest you come here to avoid making any more of a scene." He shouted his voice booming in the open field of the courtyard as his musket-axe hybrid was aimed at the tree I had taken shelter in.

"What the hell!? You could've killed me you sick motherfucker!" I yelled swiftly dodging into the safety of another tree as the entire top half of my previous cover was blown off from the Professor's musket. Goddamn I'm lucky that bastard is hella slow compared to me. **(A/N: I'm so sorry everyone for saying "hella" it actually hurts when I had to read that during editing)**

 **[Remnant Path: The Boastful vs The Bandit]**

 **Professor Port decided to attack first and ask questions never. To get out of this without screwing over canon you'll either have to beat him and escape unseen or survive until the RWBY cast can iron out this misunderstanding.**

 **Objective{A}: Survive ten minutes against the boastful Huntsman, Port.**

 **Objective{B}: Incapacitate the good Professor.**

 **Rewards: Renown, Ozpin's Attention, 10,000 EXP, Decrease Closeness with Port(Objective B Exclusive), Increase Closeness with Team RWBY(Objective A Exclusive), Increased Class Level(Objective B Exclusive), Contact with the Deity Bast**

 **Failure: Possible Death, Arrest, Acknowledgment by The Queen**

'You know what just for shooting me he's fucking going down!' I thought mentally accepting the quest and jumping out from my hiding spot throwing three playing cards, which all struck the portly teacher in the torso, before diving to the side of another musket shot.

I quickly threw up an illusion of fog around Port's head as I quickly began utilizing **Stealth** to its fullest making my way behind him as I kept the illusion centered on his head as he stumbled about trying to find his way out of the mist obscuring his vision.

As I neared him I quickly checked the time on the quest seeing it well above six minutes. I quickly made a few changes to my appearance the most noticeable being blood red eyes in the place of my normal brown eye coloring and a midnight blue hair color. Feeling of adequately disguised my identity I focused ice magic into one of my metal throwing cards and gave it a flick of my wrist which forced it into the street at the Professor's feet only to erupt into a pillar of ice that all but encased my trigger happy opponent.

I released the illusion fogging his vision and let him get a good look at "my" face as he struggled against his icy bonds. "See ya later, asshat!" I called as I turned and quickly vacated the area with a wicked laugh before letting my appearance return to normal when I knew I was out of sight.

'Damn… tonight could've gone better. I'll need to avoid RWBY for tonight as well as get an alibi so I can avoid some suspicion. I might just head into Vale. Yeah, that might work! I can look for a place that I can stay away from prying eyes as well as get myself some necessities for my plans.'

Having decided on my newest course of action I was taken a bit off guard by the quest complete screen and the subsequent quest acceptance screen that followed it.

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **[Gained 10,000 EXP]**

 **[Class Level has increased to Level 2]**

 **[Druidic Progression: The Circles Of Remnant]**

 **Every civilization has looked to the abnormalities of nature. Seeing it as the will of gods or the planet itself seeking the repentance of the sinful. However few have such a keen understanding a close relationship with it than the Druids. Druids, though known for being isolated from society as a whole, are known to create organizations for which trade and information brokering may travel swiftly among the local protectors of Nature.**

 **Locate and make contact with one of the circles in Vale.**

 **[ ] Circle of the Land**

 **[ ] Circle of the Moon**

 **[ ] Circle of the Soul**

 **Rewards: Perks related to the Circle joined, Access to Druid Class spells, Access to Wild Shape perk**

'Well I guess that decides what I'll be looking for first in Vale.'

* * *

 **Alright I've been needing to get something out there but I'm starting to notice (and I assume you've all noticed by now too) that I have next to no transitions or anything in my writings. It's a problem of mine and if any of you would like to help me with any tips or something of the like please feel free to PM or Review. Now then I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter which should be coming out in about a week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Circle of the Land]**

 **Made up of Mystics and Sages ancient knowledge and rites are passed down within the confines of its meeting grounds. Probably the most "social" of any Circle many druids tied to the Circle of the Land are known to spend much of their time in the area that had resulted in their Druidic associations. Members of this Circle are known to be influenced by the area that allowed for their Druidic realization.**

 **[Circle of the Moon]**

 **Haunting the deepest and most remote locations this Circle guards the wilds with ferocity only rivaled by the frenzied beasts of darkness. Members of the Circle of the Moon are known to have forms as changeable as the moon itself. Though many druids whose associations lie with this Circle are known to go weeks to months with little to no contact with larger societies such as the four kingdoms.**

 **[Circle of the Soul]**

 **Aura, the embodiment of the soul. For the members of this Circle it's not only a form of defence against the Grimm but it is their home, their blades. To them the soul is all. Members of the Circle of the Soul are known as some of the most meticulous aura manipulators known to Remnant and have, on more than one occasion, been requested to aid in the matters of other worlds ever since Aura has existed on Remnant.**

I had already read through those damn explanations of the three Druid Circles at least a dozen times now. Just as before with my class it was more or less pulled straight from Dungeons and Dragons. Which is what both peaked my curiosity and worried me to no end because although the first two were all too familiar from my nerdy pastime. It was the Circle of the Soul that struck me as an oddity as well as quite obvious.

I'm residing in a world where the soul is something utilized to fight. Every. Single. Day for as long as anybody living or dead can remember. Of course there was some group that thought that Aura could be only the first step. However, the fact that The Gamer says they've "been requested to aid in the matters of other worlds" meant a few things. First, the information The Gamer gets is in no way relative to what I know. Meaning I can get information like this about an organization I had no idea existed while I could've drawn conclusions about the first two from my prior knowledge. Second, other worlds… It was a possibility that something similar to the Many Worlds Interpretation of Quantum Mechanics was true from the fact that I'm walking through VALE, but… this only proves it. Meaning... I have the possibility to gain allies, powers, and most importantly enemies from everything between my greatest dreams and my worst nightmares. Damn there's no telling how screwed I could end up being in the future. I need to work fast and take as many chances to get stronger as possible. After all there might not be a revive option for this Gamer.

Guess that only leaves the question of who do I make contact with? Off memory I'll get the chance to learn spells from the Circle of the Land. Useful? Yes. Practical? No. Not with my ability to make spells and skills as long as I have whatever hidden requirements are necessary to make it. That leaves the Moon or the Soul… Circle of the Moon specifically means I can become more powerful beasts much earlier and can more swiftly transform into animals. Circle of the Soul could mean anything. I could simply gain more advanced Aura techniques or a small boost to Aura. On the other hand I have the possibility of gaining some sort of godlike ability I can't even begin to imagine.

...But if I Level up **Modification** I could transform into equally strong or stronger creatures. Not to mention I'd have less limitations when it came to my morphing. Damn I've run out of reasons to risk the Circle of the Soul. Alright, then the only thing left is to actually locate this secret organization of Druids who I have next to no information on. This is gonna be GREAT...

It had been well into the twilight hours when I had that little run in with Port. It's now probably about six or seven in the morning. Jeez I really need to nab a scroll while I'm out so I can tell the time not to mention so that I can figure out how close to the Vytal festival we are.

Though I'm slowly beginning to wonder what it is with me and big cities. For being probably a third of Los Angeles in size it felt like it could rival NYC with lights. Almost all of the streets I walked down had strings of lights hanging from one roof to another and oddly most of the buildings had an… Asian… design… I'm in Chinatown aren't I? Or Mistraltown? Whatever it was called there were hundreds of people out even with how late it was. Many of the shops I could see through the throng of people seemed to be written in either Japanese or Chinese or some other language uses symbols like them.

I'd just been wandering around trying to piece together some idea of where the Circle of the Soul would be based before I felt something tug at me. Not literally, think of the feeling you get when you push the positive ends of two magnets together and they push apart. Now reverse that and it's the feeling that slowly brought me down a back alley to the front of a weapons shop. The sign by the door was again written in Mistralian as I'd taken to calling the Asian style writing. However much smaller along the bottom of the sign it had the store's name, Weapons of the Wind.

There was something in here. I'm logical when I need to be but I had one rule to keep me from being completely heartless. Follow my gut when it tells you something. That was the rule and my very soul was screaming to go in. I let out a breath to try and ease the anxiety that had slowly been building the closer I got and entered into the shop with a bell above my head jingling as the door opened.

It seemed to be a relatively cluttered shop. With almost every inch having a shelf reaching to the, about eight foot tall, ceiling except the small paths allowing some navigation around the rectangular room. On every shelf there was a line of different weapons. One was solely different forms of axes, another being pistols, and one being shovels of all things. I couldn't even imagine how many weapons could be shoved into every nook and cranny of this one room.

Yet I still felt that pull to go deeper. Hesitating only for a second to grab an eight shot revolver from the shelf I continued passing by knives, shields, assault rifles, shotguns, and armor of every shape, size, and color I could imagine. Until I finally came to the center of this maze of shelves and armaments where I saw what had been drawing me in. Set on display underneath the counter of the store was a beautifully crafted katana. It sat outside of its black scabbard the edge of the blade, slightly purple in color against the near black of the rest of the blade, looked sharp enough to slice steel. With the hand guard shaped into simple diamond trimmed in a scarlet red that matched the coloring of the wrapping on the hilt itself.

Focusing on the old man behind the counter(how is it he runs every shop in Vale?) I set the revolver on the countertop and asked if the sword was for sale. I had no idea why but I NEEDED it.

"I'm sorry but I was asked to keep this here for a few days." His voice was stuttering as he spoke I couldn't tell if he was nervous about me or if he was just one of those guys that stuttered whenever they spoke and became all but incomprehensible when they were actual scared or anxious about something. I was midway through cursing my luck when I heard the bell of the front door open followed by heels clicking against the floor.

I turned and saw a Faunus woman with black hair, a long white skirt, and a thin black sleeveless top. What threw me off about her was that her feline heritage showed not only with the ears atop her head but with the black tail that swung lightly behind her as she approached the register. As she saw me her eyes went a bit wider.

"Your earlier than I expected, Cole."

"How-"

"Oh I see you've already found my little gift. Please take it, my friend here was nice enough to keep it for me while you got settled." Her voice was soft yet there was a commanding tone in it that left no space for questions from either the old man or myself. The former quickly sheathing the katana with a subtle click and setting it on the counter top.

"Thanks." I said pulling a few cards of Lien from my inventory. Placing it on the counter as I grabbed the two weapons and made my way out the door with the Faunus woman walking just behind me through the cramped path to the door.

Almost the moment we were out of the store I pulled her further down the alley. Spinning on my heel to face her once I was certain we wouldn't be overheard. "Alright who the hell are you?"

"I'm hurt Cole! How can you not remember a cute thing like myself?" She said obviously taking a lot of joy from taunting me if her smirk was anything to go by.

' **Observe** ' I thought as I quickly froze when her name appeared in the text box. "Your…"

"Yep," She said popping her p as she spoke, "I am Bast. And you should be very glad that I'm quite understanding of your situation. Most other gods would've struck you down for touching them let alone trying to interrogate them."

Alright just be cool you're in the presence of the goddess that can probably kill you easier than breathing. Just gotta play it smooth. "I-um how- why?" 'Perfect…'

"I know. I'm just that good looking." She said chuckling at my floundering expression.

"Okay. Just… give me a second. You kinda caught me off guard there." I said taking a small step back from the immortal deity of vengeance and cats. You can never forget the cats part. "Alright how did you know where I was. Actually, no don't answer that, that's a stupid question to ask. According to my class I'm your acolyte so you've probably had tabs on me since I got the **Druid** class."

"Mhm. I don't take followers often so I like to make sure you mortals don't go all murder crazy in my name or something." 'Why did she smile while she said that?'

"So... much better question. Why are you, and myself for that matter, on Remnant? Seriously it's like the biggest leap for an Egyptian goddess of VENGEANCE AND CATS to send herself into the world of-EVERY WEAPON IS A GUN AND SCHOOLS TO TRAIN TEENAGERS TO KILL MONSTERS- REMNANT!"

"I thought you were one of the smart? I'm here visiting a certain follower of mine that made his way here." She stated as she started waving her in front of her like she was shooing the question away.

"Okay then. Who is responsible for being on Remnant?"

"Me."

"...That's it? No reason in particular?"

"Of course there's a reason! You're already working on it so I don't feel like mentioning it." I think my eye started twitching after she said that, "Look you're gonna thank me for not telling you. You don't need to focus on something that won't happen for a few months. Have fun, make friends, get a girlfriend, do something if what you've done this far is anything to go by you'll have nobody close to you for the time your here and trust me you'll want people you can trust by you when things start going south."

"Ok. I'm sorry but what the fuck has my life become?! I'm getting told by Bast to socialize with people that I'm used to thinking of as fictional. Hahaha! MY LIFE IS SO FUCKING STUPID!" I shouted slowly letting myself laugh at the utter idiocy of my situation. 'Seriously how weird can one guy's life get?'

I think it was a few minutes of my maniacal laughter before Bast decided to chime in again, "I thought **Gamer's Mind** dealt with insanity?"

"Lady this is just how I act! I'm not crazy yet I just have a fucked up sense of humor." I said slowly recovering from my bout of manic laughter, "So, I guess I've only got one question to waste your time with."

"Oh I'm actually enjoying this far more than I thought I would. Your very… animated."

"Meh, I've been called far worse things. Anyway what was that about this being a gift?" I say lifting the blade I'd been holding in my right hand as we spoke. The thing felt like a feather weighed more than it! "I haven't felt drawn to something before and this sword pulled me in from almost three blocks away."

"Call it your… proof of membership."

"Proof of-"

 **[Joined Circle of the Soul!]**

 **[Quest Completed!]**

 **[Perk "Wild Shape" Enabled]**

 **[Choose two of the following]**

 **{Druidcraft}**

 **{Guidance}  
{Mending}  
{Poison Spray}**

 **{+4 more}**

 **[Choose three of the following]**

 **{Animal Friendship}**

 **{Charm Person}**

 **{Create or Destroy Water}**

 **{Cure Wounds}**

 **{+12 more}**

 **[Gained Perks "Soul Body," "Sword Meditation," and "Soul Communication"]**

"I'll give you a quick tip." Bast said turning and walking the way we had come, "Keep your Asauchi with you. It won't like being in your **Inventory**." Before I could say anything her form shrunk into that of a lean, black cat as she used her new form's agility to its finest quickly disappearing from my view.

Damnit what the hell did I get myself into. I let out a small growl while I read through the boxes of text that had appeared in front of me. 'The sword is proof… that I'm a member of the Circle of the Soul? That's interesting why would it be a katana of all things? Also yay, **Wild Shape** is gonna be fun.' That's when I came to the spells and there are no words for how happy seeing that selection screen made me. I was worried I might have to study the spells to get them. That would've been awful. I skimmed through the two different boxes for spell selection easily recognizing one listingas **Cantrips** ,or what are basically some of the weakest spells, and the other being for **1st level spells** , which is exactly as it sounds being the next tier of spell power up from **Cantrips**. I had all but memorized all of these spells so it wasn't long before I had my spells selected and ready for…

 **[Class Spells]**

 **Spells obtained through magic user classes such as Wizard or Sorcerer are capable of being used on a daily bases. With spells requiring a night's rest to regenerate the specialized "fuel" they require. Though it is possible to use normal mana to accomplish a spell's effect it is far more taxing than a normal skill.**

...MOTHERFUCKER!

Well that's gonna end up screwing me in the ass later. So if I want the spells I need to sleep which is something I've been avoiding for I think two months now because I haven't needed it. It's always been better for me to always be awake and just practice my skills or try and grind levels but this means I'm losing eight to ten hours of the day so I can have my spells available to me! 'Fine then!' I screamed inside my own head jabbing at the text box to remove it from my vision allowing me to see the final bit of text from my quest completion.

"Sword… meditation…" I gulped down icy air as I read the names of the three perks I'd just acquired. I don't know what it was but something in felt an all too familiar feeling of deja vu. My hand shook slightly and I'm not sure whether I was terrified at the prospect of this unknown I'd been thrown into or the anxiety of gleaming something of this unknown organization I'd inadvertently became a part of.

 **[Soul Body]**

 **On the mortal plane this is the power known as Aura. A defense against that which wishes to bring harm to humanity. However on the spiritual plane it's something far more elegant. It is the art of the powerful to harness the soul not only to protect but also to strike the evil.**

 **[Soul Communication]**

 **This is an innate skill used to allow communication between two souls though it is almost impossible to do with two mortal souls for the souls of humanity simply differ to greatly between each other to allow for this normally. Though some exceptions to this rule are known to exist.**

I read the third skill. **Sword Meditation** and it was the miracle of **Gamer's Mind** that was the sole reason for me not having a panic attack. 'No no no no no. Oh no no!'

"Bast! What is this! What the fuck is this! BAST!"

I could practically feel my Gamer skill caging my growing fear. I was soooo fucking SCREWED! I didn't- I couldn't fathom the potential in front of me. I've never been a mentally sound person… at least I've never felt like one. Yet here I am with the potential to crush entire kingdoms with the skills placed in front of me.

 **[Sword Meditation]**

 **A form of training that has been refined over eons. Sword Meditation allows for access into one's "Inner World" where communication between that of the Zanpakuto and its wielder is first started to allow for the growing in strength for both.**

'Not even one day here and I'm already having other pieces of fiction bleeding into this place. A Zanpakuto, the blade of the Soul Reaper. Why? Just why? How did Bast, someone who should have nothing to do with the Soul Society, get ahold of a Zanpakuto? Why did she bring me here? How did she bring me here? Her powers, as far as I'm aware, shouldn't allow her to tear apart the fabric of reality like that… There's too many questions and not enough ways to get answers.'

I gritted my teeth and turned back out towards the city street. I did what I aimed to accomplish. Next a base of operations. I need someplace to lay out everything I know, I need to figure out what the hell is going on behind the scenes, I need…

"I need a fucking break from this bullshit." I said letting out an explosive sigh alongside it.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a loooong day. I think it's about noon and I've spent my morning and last night walking around Vale getting a pretty good idea of the layout thanks to the map in the corner of my vision. It even labeled the different districts after I got near all the street blocks related to it.

Vale seemed to be split pretty evenly with the Industrial district (including most of the docks) being most of south and a bit of south-eastern Vale, the Commercial district was pretty much dead center Vale and included what little of the docks on Vale's southern and eastern border that wasn't part of the Industrial district, the Residential area took up all the of the western side of Vale, and finally what my map designated as the Air Docks took up the remaining northern chunk.

Right now I'm searching around the Commercial district for some supplies for the FUCK-FESTTHATHASBECOMEMYLIFESERIOUSLYWHATTHE-

 **[Gamer's Mind Activated]**

'I'm good.' Anyways I've pretty much given up on the search for an HQ because of the severe lack of spending money on me currently and so far in my searches after that small realization about my finances I've gotten myself a hiking bag and a messenger bag as well as some clothes from a small shop I saw during my wandering; just so I didn't have to deal with the burned shirt and jeans I'd been walking around in before that. The hiking bag for the other stuff I need to buy and the messenger bag for the smaller stuff I like to keep with me on the day to day. Currently I'd thrown the larger hiking bag in my Inventory(it was more so I can say I was grabbing my stuff last night to the two teams I'd need to meet up with at Beacon) and I was looking around for any Hunter's Ware stores. Lucky for me a lot of these stores have some obvious names.

 **[Luck stat has increased by 1]**

'Oh fuck off!' I thought slipping behind a small group of older teenagers that were heading into one such store named Grimm Tailored. One of the guys in front of me was fucking HUGE guy looked like he was eight feet tall or some shit and most of the other three around him were barely at his chest!

The place honestly reminded me slightly of big clothing stores back home like Macy's or JCPenny. I walked between the racks of shirts, jeans, and coats surprised that most of it looked relatively normal. Hell most of it felt like normal clothes! Only thing that tipped me off was **Observe** which told me how much of these were designed with a flexible fabric that utilized the replacement of some atoms with kevlar or titanium atoms to make the fabric tougher so it could be used as actual armor. Mind you this sort of tech existed on Earth but nowhere near the availability as it was here since most of these things would be priced in the sixty to a hundred dollar range back home… if my math is right which it better be since INT is one of my highest stats!

While I searched through the store I couldn't help my mind wander to what all had occured last night. More specifically my encounter with the cat Goddess I've found myself a pawn to. While in the moment I had been shocked into fear during the whole encounter. Now I felt almost jittery, excited. I felt the hilt of the gifted soul weapon at my hip and I thought on the potential power set inside this blade and almost immediately I forced my hand away from it as that same fear gripped my heart. 'Look at me… terrified of the power I've been given. No terrified of what I'd do with that power.' I was never someone meant to be strong or to have power. There's nobody on any world that knows me better than I do and I know I'd take a life without a thought. Hell I already did when I murdered those guys abducting Ivory.

I'll either have to create a failsafe in case I go over the edge or I'll need to make sure I never have that sort of power. Something tells me that option B ain't happening unless I WANT Penny and Pyrrha dead. 'Grrr... Whatever I can't do anything about it now so back to the task at hand… clothes.'

I need two outfits, one for day to day then one for working out. So let's see…

Okay I think this'll work! I'd decided to go for more of a… gentleman thief sorta look. With black slacks, a tan vest over deep, midnight blue dress shirt, smooth, black leather gloves, and finally a black overcoat to finish it. My focus for this look was ways to trick the eyes or at least make people think that's what I was doing. One of my best skills by far is my **Sleight of Hand** the reason being it allowed me to easily hide my Gamer tricks like the **Inventory** and some of my elemental skills as the use of magic tricks and, now Dust. Speaking of I'll need to line the inside of my coat with… maybe ice dust to make it cooler to wear cause that thing is a bit warm to have on!

Besides that I'd grabbed I'd grabbed a purple workout shirt and black sweats. The reason I bought them from a place that uses hyper expensive materials like this? Simple **The Gamer** might decide to have a random boss or something drag me into an **Instant Dungeon** while I'm doing other shit and I don't need my clothes getting torn up for some reason when I tell everyone, "Hey I'm gonna go lift some weights."

I walked over to the counter to pay and as I'm setting the clothes down someone behind me bursts out, "Wow! No that's not happening." Before grabbing the vest and dress shirt I had and shoving a bundle of others into my arms when I turned to see who the hell-

'Wait clothing store, group of four teens, one really big guy, and one obsessed on fashion. CFVY?' I thought looking down to see that in my hands was a black dress shirt in my hands. I looked back up to see the three members of team CFVY that weren't overly obsessive with all that's fashionable in the world of Remnant. The rabbit faunus and jack of all trades (if the Battle of Beacon is anything to go by) Velvet Scarlatina, the gentle giant Yatsuhashi, and their blind fighter Fox.

"Does this-"

"Yes, it happens ALL the time." They all answered me simultaneously.

"Hmm, well then… that's… yeah nevermind I can't think of anything funny that's doesn't end up sounding sexist." To my relief I get a chuckle from the shorter of the two guys and the smallest quirk of a smile from Velvet.

"Good choice. I would've hit you through a wall otherwise!" I hear from behind me again. I turn to see the leader of the Beacon 2nd year team that had decided to intervene with my choice of clothes.

I turn back to the other three half whispering to them, "Should I take that as a joke or be worried she'll stab me…"

"Both."

"Ok, stop answering at the same time it's just fucking creepy!"

I look back at the fashionista who… had disappeared again. I turned again to see that she had pulled off walking around me when I looked at the others and was currently holding up a white overcoat trimmed in a dark purple like she was trying to see if it would fit before she set it to the side to hold up one of a near identical style only trimmed in blue.

Humming in satisfaction she replaced it with the black one I had set on the counter. "I thought that looked fine-"

"Yeah, no. This'll look way better on you. Your pale enough to work an Atlasian style coat, but you look like you're from Vacuo so the black will help that stand out." She said getting extremely close to my face so we were only a few inches apart. 'Note to self: Don't question Coco about fashion.'

"Umm…. okay then. T-t-thanks… I guess." 'Fuck you low Charisma!'

She leans back out of my face and goes to stand by her team. "No problem. Always there to help a poor sap with no taste."

"Wow. Okay not even gonna try and sugar coat that are ya?" I say as I begin pulling the Lien I owed the old man for my outfits.

"I call it how I see it." She says giving a rueful grin.

"Is this what I should expect from all the Beacon teams I meet?" I say chuckling some as I take the bags from the man behind the counter.

"Now, how would you know that we're from Beacon?"

'Shit! Why am I a fucking idiot!' "Hmm? Oh well let's see. We're in Vale and in a store that all but caters to Huntsman and Huntresses. You're all either from Beacon and know your way around here or are from one of the other schools that shops here way more than they really should when you should be prepping for the Vytal festival." Oh sweet baby Jesus thank you for the insanely high INT I have! I think I would be having a gatling gun fired into my stomach otherwise.

"Smartass much?"

"Meh, part of the charm… or what little charm I have." I say as I make my way to the door. "Welp I'll see y'all later."

* * *

I finally got back to the campus and began making my way towards the dorms with my hiking bag (currently filled with my newly bought items, some toiletries I pawned off a grocery store I spotted on my way towards the Air Docks, and hiding my zanpakuto) as well as my empty messenger's bag. As I began making my way through the relatively empty halls I knocked on a few each time getting no answer.

'Weird.' I thought as I reached the fourth floor, knocking on the first door, and having it swing open almost immediately. "Oh, hey Jaune. Do you know where the others are?"

"Uh, yeah next door over. I think their home now, we all just finished up with classes. By the way, where have you been? The others said you never showed up at the dorm last night."

I motion over to the hiking bag I'd set to the side of the door frame. "Grabbing my stuff and buying some new clothes to replace the ones I'd torn up." His face took on a look of understanding and he mumbled a goodbye and began to close the door before I got an idea. "Hey wait!"

"Huh? What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could fill me in on any questions I have on how things work here. I've… never really lived at a Huntsman's' Academy so I'm not exactly sure how strict they are around here."

"All the teachers are pretty cool about most things. Just don't be caught out and about after nine and you should be fine since you're not a student, visiting or otherwise." I nod at his words thinking about how that might explain Port's reaction to me, it was pretty late.

"Well, thanks pal." I say turning towards the RWBY dorm and knocking. The door opened and I was met with the red headed leader for a moment before I found myself on my ass with a girl just barely shorter than myself clinging to my midsection.

"Ow ow ow OW!" I wheezed out. I thought Yang was the one who had a monster bear hug! To my relief the emotional reaper let go and I was allowed to stand up and make my way into the actual dorm where I set my stuff underneath one of the corner desks. "Sorry I didn't make it in," I said to the hooded girl, "I had no clue as to where the room was so I decided to grab my stuff and head into Vale to explore."

"Wait I didn't tell you? Sorry…"

"Not a big deal. Hey where are the others?"

"Weiss said she was heading to the library, Yang's in one of the training rooms, and Blake is probably reading somewhere."

"Probably?"

"She's been acting a bit odd lately… I'm a bit worried about her."

"I can look for her if you want; I feel like doing… well anything really."

"Would you? I don't have any real ideas on where she could've gone."

"I'll check around campus, I need to explore the place a bit more anyways, before that Red, which do you think would be better? Jumping into the Emerald forest or using the training facilities here?"

"The Training Rooms! Going into the forest alone is basically suicide! Why would that be a good idea!?" She said looking completely taken aback.

"Got it!" I said walking into the bathroom and changing into my workout clothes before coming back out and opening the window, "Emerald Forest it is!" I call back as I jump out the window and into the branches of the tree outside it.

* * *

 _3rd Person POV_

"Bastet, you know the laws of our council. Your actions directly disobeyed our orders and have lead to a follower of yours to be forced from his home plane into the world of the Queen."

"Lord Ra, with all due respect this occasion is far different from anything we've had dealt with in the past."

"We are all aware of your opinion of the Queen, how you were capable of convincing her world's creator to aid you in your exploits is beyond me, however even if you are correct in your fears we have no proof as of yet to allow us to intervene."

"Ra you must-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Bast… I cannot allow your actions to go unpunished. So it is in my deepest sorrow I sentence you to isolation for a millennium… or until your suspicions are deemed true."

"Y-yes… Lord Ra…" She said as guards surrounded the feline goddess. Escorting her to her cell.

"Horus."

"I am here, sun god."

"Good. This stays between us."

"Bastet's imprisonment?"

"No, her freedom."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there! I'm bac-**

 ***Tomato nails me in the head***

 **Yeah I kinda deserved that. Anyways, long story short (and inadequately explained), I'm back with determination, Writers' Block slain for the time being, a sorta plan for the plot of this story, and what I'm most excited about the OK to introduce a new OC from the Fic "A Grimm's Handler" by Vendicor. If you haven't read it I highly recommend his stories. Seriously the guy has some chapters that are better written then some of Ol' J.K. Rolling's books! Now without further ado.**

 **WAIT! I should mention now he won't pop-up until next chapter though you do get a reference to him at the end of this chapter for those of you that know who I'm talking about. Also it should probably be said now that what's happened so far in A Grimm's Handler is canon for my iteration him. (Chapter 10 of Grimm's Handler)**

* * *

Well I'll say this now. If Blake doesn't want to be found then she will not be found. Seriously I've found the library (they weren't kidding about how big it was in the show), the gyms (it makes sense that they have one but fucking hell you can tell it's catering for Huntsman/Huntresses when half the weights for the bench press are 2 ½ feet in diameter and the other half are smaller than those but are infused with GRAVITY DUST TO MAKE THEM HEAVIER THAN ME), and Glynda's classroom (or at least it's the arena she uses for Jaundice). Seriously I've already burned a ton of time searching so I'm just gonna head out. 'Sorry, Rubes. I couldn't find head nor tail of her. I mean hide nor ear… Oh god that hurt. Any telepaths out there I'm sorry'

* * *

I LOVE the forest. Even with the threat of Grimm coming around to try and chew on my head it really was beautiful here. There was nobody for miles, nothing but the sound of birds and insects. It's just peaceful… but peaceful isn't the reason I came here. I thought, pulling on the makeshift rope I'd made from some of the vegetation here in Beacon's backyard.

For the most part there haven't been many Grimm wandering about. My only thought is that some of the professors take expeditions out here to make sure their numbers are fairly low for their students. So since I didn't really feel like running around to hunt I thought it would be better to make a place out here I can use to train in relative peace.

It was a pretty basic frame meant to focus my speed and reaction time which consisted of large logs meant to swing and take me down like a Walker during the Battle of Endor, a few catapult like pieces meant to throw a volley of stones at me, and logs I'd split down the middle that'll pop-up for some target practice while everything else is going off. I did some damn good work making all this plus I even earned a few points in Wisdom for coming up with… well more like I remembered a scene from Ben 10 and not to mention I got some points in my Strength and Vitality for actually setting it up!

It was ready for a test run and I stepped into the center for what'll hopefully be a good way to up my Dex, Wis, and if I screw up Vit.

I removed a throwing card from my Inventory and threw it. Watching it curve in the air and snap the "starting rope" that held everything back. I reacted quickly, narrowly sidestepping one of the logs of wood as it barreled through the air where I'd been standing. Within seconds I was forced to drop onto my hands as two more almost crushed me between them.

I directed the movement of my dodge to spin myself and throw myself into the air. The sound of the catapults to my left caught my attention as I removed four playing cards as well as my pistol, which I held in my left hand. I let loose a counter volley against the incoming stones intercepting them all with the metal cards as I went into a back flip as I felt gravity begin to take hold.

The thrum of the targets being forced upright elicited me to empty the eight shots of my revolver as I finished my flip landing in a crouch before I stood to inspect my work. Obviously I did a fine job with the dodging. It was more my blocking and shooting that I wanted to look into. The targets were the easiest to see since each of the four wooden dummies had two bullet holes in their surface. If they were people I would've hit them in the chest and abdomen except for with one bullet that had gone completely wide and struck near the pelvis. Though that'd be effective against most guys two of the big bads here are female so not sure how well that would work out if that shot even hit instead of just passing right between their legs. I went over to the catapults seeing that the fist sized rocks I had fired all had the throwing cards embedded most of the way through them.

 **[Stats increased due to training in "Emerald Haven"]**

 **{Dex has increased by 4!}**

 **{Wis has increased by 2!}**

 **{Skill "Battle Sense" has been listed under Skill Tree "Perception"}**

 **{Skill "Firearms Mastery" has increased to LV 6}**

 **{Skill "Gunslinger" has been created under Skill Tree "Firearms Mastery"}**

 **{By achieving a Dexterity of 50 the skill "Dancer's Grace" has been added}**

 **[Dancer's Grace]**

 **Fluidity in motion. Increases movement speed by 50% and decreases cost of Dex skill requirements by 10.**

I tapped away the notifications as I pulled my metal throwing cards out of the stones and went around resetting everything with some more rope I had to make which is literally the only down side since it takes twenty minutes to replace/repair the rope that sets everything off. 'That Dex milestone skill is gonna make things SO much easier.' I think giddily

I slowly went about collecting the necessary plant life that was in abundance this far into the forest. Mind you Beacon was still within sight but I'd say I'm a good few miles out. So it's doubtful anyone will find me out here as I practice so it's by far the best place to improve with my current skill list until I can use-

I mentally began kicking myself in the head for forgetting one of the basic necessities of a Gamer, the **Create ID** skill. I quickly created and collapsed Instant Dungeons in rapid succession getting the level up I needed in mere minutes.

A quick check on the skill confirmed my suspicion that leveling it would allow for more than simply empty IDs with my newest being, no surprise, a dungeon of beowolves. 'This'll be fun.' I thought as I reloaded my revolver as a name for it came to mind. "Let's see how well you do on Grimm, Eve."

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA" I howled as I took down the incoming horde of twelve. Ending eight with a single shot through the skull from Eve. I quickly reloaded Eve and flipped it in my hand so I was holding it by the barrel and chamber as the remaining four beowolves struck at me in quick succession. I deftly blocked a downward swipe from the lead beowolf, quickly pushing back causing it to stagger into the one directly behind it as the others dodged to the side and simultaneously attacked from either side.

I quickly leaped over their claws causing them to slash each other across their masked snouts as I followed up my dodge with a few playing cards **(A/N: I call my metal playing card "throwing cards" and refer to them as such. Sorry if that got confusing.)** I infused with elemental mana. Causing it to explode outwards encasing the two wolf-like creatures of darkness in ice. I hit the ground and quickly rolled to bleed off some of the momentum as I used the rest of it to dash to the right of my new ice sculpture. Almost instantly one of the two remaining beowolves had round the corner as I did and pounced on me. Leaving me an easy opening as I drop onto my shins and slide under the beast firing three rounds into its stomach; causing it to begin it's disintegration before it even hit the forest floor. I lean myself forward once my head was clear of the Grimm forcing myself back onto the balls of my feet as I quickly steady my aim with my right hand and send a bullet through the heads of both of the frozen Grimm.

Before I realized it the last of the small pack I'd encountered clamped down on my shoulder. Forcing out a feral cry from me as I let loose a burst of electricity forcing the Grimm to suddenly fly backwards hitting a tree with enough force to shatter its bark to splinters and leave a heavy dent in it.

I looked down to check on the bite seeing that besides some pain (and a few hundred points to my Aura) I was fine even my shirt was unscathed which I thank whatever thing **Soul Body** did to unlock my Aura for. Because let me tell you that skill confused the ever living shit out of me. First time I got caught off guard by one of those canine creatures of darkness I took damage to my actual health bar. Wasn't until I looked closer that I saw **Soul Body** listed as a toggled skill. It automatically turned on when I got it and, low and behold, my body was created out of Reishi the Bleach series' version of what a Soul is made of. So when I'm like that only folks with an activated Aura can see me, I take reduced physical damage, I deal increased damage (magic included), and I don't get the Aura buffering my main health bar unlike when it's toggled off.

'Thank Gaia I found that out! I don't think I'd have ever found it if not for my absurd luc-OHSHITTHEREAREMOREESCAPEIDESCAPEIDESCAPEIDESCAPEIDESCAPEID!'

"Oh thank Oum… " I mumbled between pants at that little scare. I had spent a ridiculous amount of time in there. No I mean A LOT of time; like eight levels, 700 Lien (give or take), almost ten levels in **Gambit's Gig** , level six in **Unarmed Mastery** , eight in **Firearms** , six levels in **Elemental Mastery** , level 30 in **Bullet Time** , 14 in **Stealth** , 24 in **Free Movement** (Free Running apparently had a name change that got it to include things like swimming), **Observe** hit level fifteen, **Physical Endurance** went to level 10, and an actual level of 16.

'There's still one thing that I haven't trained…' I thought letting my eyes drop to the slab of metal on my hip. My Zanpakuto was still something I was unsure on. The potential honestly frightened me more than the idea of facing Salem-FUCKING SALEM SCARED ME LESS THAN THIS HUNK OF METAL THAT'S MEANT TO HELP ME BEAT HER!

…

No, that's enough. I'll never be comfortable trying to use this thing if I'm always worried I'll turn on the people I care about. My mind immediately jumps to some of my old friends. They were the guys I'd call family and I know they'll be wondering and worrying over my vanishing act a few months back. Hell me and a redheaded kid named Phil were practically brothers. We had each others backs and… and I left him and everyone else. That… that might just be the worst thought I've ever had… I promised myself I'd never betray those guys and I end up doing just that.

 _You know they wouldn't want to see you like this…_

I jerk my head both ways. Spinning on my heels hand immediately on Eve though I've yet to draw her out of the holster. That voice… it surprised me but it wasn't hostile. Far from it, actually, it was quite soothing.

 _Cold, distant that's not who you are…_

Again! Where is it coming from? It sounds like it's everywhere at once! It's a feminine voice and there's this, almost, despair in her voice. "Who are you? Come out!" I call out. Try as I might I can't keep my voice from cracking some.

 _You know that's never who you were... especially not around them…_

I could feel that certainty in its voice. My heart felt like someone was crushing it in their palm. A small traitorous part of my mind thought '...They're right...'

And that thought was the straw that broke the camel's back. I couldn't help the tears that slid down my face as I dropped to my knees. God I'd been doing everything in my power to distract myself from it but I betrayed the people I cared about most. Damnit I promised myself one thing! Just one GODDAMNED THING!

 _It's alright... let it out… let it all out…_

After a few minutes I stood from where I had broken down, dried tear streaks running down the sides of my face. I'd calmed down at least enough for me to make coherent thoughts and I couldn't help but thank the for now nameless entity who began to help me at least begin facing the trouble that had weighed me down since my first decisions as The Gamer. While Unconsciously bringing my hand atop the hilt of my Zanpakuto and squeezing it ever so slightly before my hand dropped and I began searching for my way back out of the Emerald Forest.

* * *

I approached the massively tall expanse that was the cliff face Beacon stood at the top of. From here there was a relatively easy climb up the only problem being the attrition battle making it to the top was. Though I knew how to scale tall shit like this from my time in NYC. As long as I gave myself a break every once in a while on my way up I'd be golden and from here i could already see at least four spots I could rest on while I make my way up.

Though before I begin there's one problem I need to figure out how to address. RWBY and JNPR as of right know nothing about my real power. I want to change that or at the very least take them somewhere private so I can explain myself and tell them I lied about that false semblance. As it is I don't want them to find me lying to their faces like that I want to befriend them and I can't do that when I'm lying through my teeth every other second that I'm around them. It might be easiest if I come full out about The Gamer. I can prove it to them with a simple Party Invite. Though I know I can't talk about the future I know about with them. Too many complications there.

'Damnit I don't do planning… Fuck it! I'm telling them about my ability at the very least I'll just wing it from there. Winging it is the one thing I'm good at after all.' I think with a chuckle at one of the few facts that seem to have stayed true even after all this magic, dimensional travel, and life-threatening shit I've gone through.

I begin the climb spirits somewhat higher and an idea of what I feel needs to be done with me. As I look back up at the towering cliff face before me. The silhouette of a large bird of prey flying in front of the sun before disappearing back over the ridge over my head. "Well that was pretty." I mumble as I grapple a few handholds in the rockface.


	11. Chapter 11

...

...

...

Click

...

...

...

Click

...

...

That's what its been sounding like for a good while now.

...

Click

...

...

Click

Click

...

* * *

D4nte- Dude are you alright?

NightsS- ...No...

D4nte- Still trying to update your story?

NightsS- ...Yeah...

D4nte- Wow, ok you must be real depressed about it if your doing the double ellipsis thing twice.

NightsS- Dude I liked this story alot I just don't know how to keep going with it.

D4nte- Look man I get it. I've been there... how about this. A remake/reboot or whatever you wanna call it.

NightsS- I don't know man...

D4nte- Look it'll be fun!

D4nte- You get to rework the story so you can cram in all the new ideas you get

NightsS- And my readers? I don't want to just go "Hey guys! Fuck everything you remember about my story this is how it actually goes!" and shove abuncha new shit in there faces

D4nte- Dude Its fine. These guys tend t o be nice aout things like this.

NightsS- Maybe...

D4nte- Say it

NightsS- Say wha- No

D4nte- say it

NightsS- I don't have a goddamn catchphrase so NO

D4nte- Night~ You owe me~

NightsS- ...

D4nte- ;)

NightsS- Fuck it

D4nte- There ya go!

NightsS- Fuck you

D4nte- You wish you could


End file.
